Pokemon: A Second Chance
by Bloodwolf432
Summary: Do you believe in second chances?  To have another go at it?  What if that second chance was the chance of a lifetime, or in my case, a chance for a second lifetime? OC focus, T for some language and blood.
1. A new start

Chapter 1: A new start

Hi, my name's Ty. I know, pretty short and simple right? Anyways, that's beside the point. I'm here to tell you about second chances. Everyone deserves another chance, and I got mine a way I never suspected capable of happening. It had started out like any other day; I was just walking home from a friend's house playing Pokémon . . .

* * *

Ty was walking home, checking his new Pokémon he traded with his friend Kyle. He went over and they had a Pokémon marathon, watching almost all the shows, battling each other on the DS, and generally having a good time. He was 18, and not ashamed to say that he liked Pokémon, even though he was teased about it, he just ignored them. He was close to being six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair. What got most the most attention about him was his gray eyes. Some people went as far to say they resembled flint. He was a kind person, ready to help others in need, but with his kindness he was the target for others cruelty. It was hard to endure, but he had determination and spirit to see him through.

He was walking down the street when he noticed some kids playing with a ball on the other side of the road. They stopped what they were doing and waved at him. Ty smiled and waved back and the kids went back to playing when the ball fell into the middle of the road. One of the kids, a young boy who didn't look much older than ten years old, went after it. Then Ty heard the sirens wailing in the distance.

Ty saw that a car was being pursued by several police cars. And they were heading straight for the boy in the road who had frozen in terror. Ty didn't hesitate; he rushed forward and pushed the boy out of the way just in time, but he was hit by the car instead. He went flying into the air and fell back down to the ground. One of the police cars pulled off from the chase to call for an ambulance, but by the time help arrived, Ty had already died.

* * *

**Meet Ash Ketchum, the young man whose dream was to become a Pokémon master. He was in the Sinnoh League Semi-Finals facing off against his rival Paul. They were down to their last Pokémon, Ash with his Pikachu and Paul with his Torterra, they were getting ready for one final attack.**

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash cried out.

"Torterra use leaf storm!" Paul called out.

Pikachu gathered electricity all around him and started racing forward. Torterra reared up on its hind legs and fired a barrage of leaves. The two forces collided with each other, each trying to overpower the other.

"Come on Pikachu you can do it!" Ash cheered.

"Torterra you better not fail, you hear me!" Paul yelled.

Torterra angrily glanced back at Paul, then back to Ash. It was envious of the young Pikachu to have such a kind trainer. It was at that moment when Torterra made a decision. It ceased using leaf storm and allowed Pikachu to ram into it.

Needless to say, both Ash and Paul were stunned by this. Torterra had stopped, pretty much giving up and let Ash win.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!" the referee called out.

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash said running up to Pikachu and hugging him.

Pikachu only watched what was happening on the other side of the field.

"You pathetic loser! How dare you lose to that weakling!" Paul yelled furiously at his Pokémon.

Torterra merely stood up and ignored Paul. It looked at Pikachu and nodded its head. Pikachu nodded his head back in thanks.

"Ash is now going to face the champion Cynthia in the finals tomorrow!" the referee announced.

Ash smiled and walked out of the stadium, heading for a Pokémon Center.

* * *

Ty opened his eyes to find himself floating on his back. He righted himself up and looked around. He saw that he was floating in a large ocean with an island nearby covered in trees. Another thing he noticed was all the white. The sky, the water, even the island was white. He wouldn't have been able to see it if it wasn't outlined in black, like in a comic strip with no color.

He swam for the island and climbed out of the water onto the beach. He walked forward into the forest of trees; it felt like he was being compelled to go on. What felt like hours, he finally reached a clearing. Inside the clearing, he saw a large being, something he had only seen from the Pokémon game.

"Impossible" Ty whispered.

"Impossible?" Arceus asked. "No. Improbable? More than likely" it said chuckling.

"But you're not real. You only exist in my game" Ty said not believing his eyes.

"Do I? Maybe, but do not forget that I am a deity, capable of anything and you are currently residing in a different space and time."

"Alright, you're here, but why am I here? I'm dead right?"

"In your world, yes you are. But I am here to offer you a second chance. I have seen the good in you, Ty. The good that many of your kind lacks. That is why I am choosing you to help me."

"But what could someone like you need help with?"

"All in good time, young one. Now, will you accept your second chance?" Arceus asked looking down at Ty.

"What exactly is my second chance, if you don't mind me asking?" Ty asked a little hesitant.

"You will go to the Pokémon world and aid a young man by the name of Ash. He will need your help in the times ahead. Your selflessness and kindness will be needed."

"A chance to live again, and in a world with an unlimited amount of possibilities and Pokémon. Do I really have to say anything?" Ty said smiling.

"Good choice, young one. Now before I send you on your journey, you will need some help." Then, Arceus's eyes glowed white and six poke balls appeared in front of Ty. "These Pokémon understand what is to happen, they will be your companions on your journey. And now for your appearance if you wish to change it, you just have to envision the way you wish to look and let me know."

Ty thought for a little bit, deciding on how he wanted to appear. Finally, he made his decision, and nodded to Arceus. Arceus's eyes glowed white again and Ty was surrounded by a sphere of light. When it disappeared, Arceus summoned a mirror for Ty to look at himself.

Ty was now a few inches taller. He kept his eyes and hair the same, not really wanting to change everything about him. His muscles were bigger, making him stronger and tougher. He wore brown cargo pants, with a belt to hold his poke balls, a dark green shirt, and a single strap black back pack hung at an angle across his back.

"Alright, I'm ready to go" Ty said after making sure everything was in order.

"Before you go, I have one last gift." Arceus walked forward and touched Ty on the chest, his paw glowing briefly. He backed away and said "Be prepared for the trials ahead Ty, and never lose courage." Arceus's eyes glowed once more, and Ty vision was filled with a flash of white. When his vision cleared, he was standing in a forest again, but this time there was color.

"Now that I'm here, I guess I might as well meet the team. I wonder what he did to me" Ty wondered as he called out his Pokémon. Each poke ball let forth a burst of light and Ty saw his Pokémon. There was a Flygon, a Lucario, a Gallade, a Torterra, a Garchomp, and a Rhyperior.

"Just like my old team back from my game, huh?" Ty muttered to himself. "Hey everybody, I'm Ty, you're trainer."

Then they surprised Ty when they said "Hello Master Ty!"

Ty was speechless, his Pokémon could talk? Then he remembered Arceus last gift. "He must have given me the ability to understand Pokémon" Ty whispered.

The Lucario stepped forward "That's right Master Ty, he told us that we were to support you in any way we can." Ty looked at the Lucario and was suprised to see that instead of the usual blue and black, this Lucario was white and black.

"Alright, then my first order as your trainer is to not call me master. I'm your friend as you are mine. We treat each other equally, not as tools."

The rest of them grinned at this. "Thank you for that Ty" Garchomp said with a soft voice that surprised Ty. Then he remembered that his Garchomp from the game was a female, but was still surprised considering her size and type.

"Alright, Arceus charged us with finding Ash. Do any of you know where he is?" Ty asked looking around expectantly.

"Master Arceus said that Ash would return to his home town. If we can get directions, we could head there" Lucario suggested.

"Alright, everyone but Lucario back into their poke balls. Lucario, you can use the aura to find a town or someone nearby right?" Ty asked as all the other Pokémon went back into their poke balls.

"Of course" Lucario said and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment before saying "There is someone nearby, just through the trees, near a lake."

"Good job Lucario, lead the way."

Lucario nodded his head and started running off in the direction of the person he detected, while glancing back at Ty. If Lucario was right, with proper training, perhaps Ty could use . . . _'No, it's impossible for a human to use it' _Lucario thought shaking his head.

When they reached the lake, Ty saw a young woman with violet hair sitting by the shore with an Espeon sitting next to her. _'She looks familiar' _Ty silently thought, then he remembered_. 'No way! It's . . !_

**End of chapter. All right, just to clear things up, this has nothing to do with my story of Flynt. This is just a story a friend of mine requested, and since I owe her one, I agreed. For those of you who can guess who the girl is don't ruin it for anyone else! It's a surprise. If you're wondering about the Lucario, think of Super Smash Brothers Brawl and the different color.**

**Quote of the day: "If anyone speaks badly of you, live so none may believe it!" unknown.**


	2. And the winner is!

Chapter 2: And the winner is! . .

'_Anabel!'_ Ty thought surprised. He remembered her from when Ash was challenging the battle frontier. He also remembered that she had feelings for Ash but he was too oblivious to notice. Unfortunately, Ty wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and tripped on a tree root, smacking his head against a tree.

"Owww" Ty muttered rubbing his head. He heard a loud buzzing noise and looked up. The tree he had just hit had disturbed a rather large nest of Beedrill.

"Ty, I think it would be in our best interest to run now" Lucario suggested, edging slowly backwards.

Ty only nodded his head and started running for Anabel. From the episode he'd seen from watching Pokémon, she should be able to calm down the Beedrill from attacking him with her telepathic power.

* * *

Anabel had been sitting by the lake, humming a tune to herself, thinking about Ash while petting her Espeon. She turned around when she heard a loud buzzing noise to see a trainer with a strange looking Lucario with him running from a horde of Beedrill.

"Do you think you could help a guy out?" Ty yelled out to her.

"Not with this many Beedrill, no!" she yelled back, looking worried.

Ty was now in a dilemma: he couldn't outrun the Beedrill, he couldn't fight them off since there were so many of them, and Anabel might get hurt if he kept running. So he made the only decision he could; he grabbed Lucario and tackled into Anabel football style knocking her into the lake, pulling the Espeon in with them.

The Beedrill hovered over the water, buzzing angrily as their target was out of reach. After a few moments, they gave up and flew off.

Ty resurfaced with Anabel and Lucario, gasping for breath. He watched the bug-pokemon fly off and sighed with relief. With a few strong strokes, he pulled himself, Anabel, Lucario, and Espeon out of the water.

"Sorry about that" Ty apologized "I accidently tripped on a root and disturbed that nest of Beedrill."

"It's alright" Anabel said, trying to catch her breath. "It's not the first time something like this happened."

"You mean it's happened before?" Ty asked. He knew that this had indeed happened before, but if he said that he knew, then it would raise questions that would be better left unasked. So he decided to keep all his knowledge from his old life tucked away for now.

"Yeah, with a trainer named Ash Ketchum" as she said this, she had developed a small blush and a faraway look in her eyes.

"You like him don't you?" Ty said raising an eyebrow.

Anabel gave a small 'eep!' of surprise and her blush grew. "W-what m-m-makes y-you say th-that?"

"Well, you're blushing and stuttering all over the place" Ty said grinning.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked in a small voice.

"To me? Yes" Ty said simply.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's in Sinnoh right now and I'm here, miles away."

"If I remember correctly, he should be in the Sinnoh League right now."

Anabel gave a small gasp. "He could be on TV right now!"

"Do you have a TV nearby?"

Anabel thought for a moment. "The Battle Salon, some of the floors there are used for recreational purposes besides battling."

"Then let's hurry! He could be on right now!" Ty said. "Lucario, let's go!"

"Hai!" Lucario said getting up from where he was sitting.

Anabel led the group back to the Battle Salon, and from what Ty remembered, it was a large tower. When he looked at it, large didn't describe it. It had about, from what Ty could guess, one hundred floors.

"Come on!" Anabel shouted from the front door.

Ty snapped out of his reverie and followed. They rode up in an elevator to a large room with a massive TV in it.

Anabel clicked the television on and changed the channel until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

"Welcome, Ash" Cynthia said walking up to him.

"Hey Cynthia, long time no see" Ash said.

"You've come a long way to be here today. Now tell me, do you have what it takes to defeat me and take the title Sinnoh League Champion?"

"You bet! Me and Pikachu aren't leaving until we have that title!"

"Then good luck to you" Cynthia said holding out her hand.

"Same to you Cynthia" Ash said shaking her hand.

They walked back to their respective sides and waited for the referee.

"This is the Final's Match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cynthia, the current Sinnoh League Champion! This will be a six vs. six battle with no time limit, but there will be no substitutions. If the trainers are ready" the referee called out, looking to both Ash and Cynthia to see them both nod their heads. "Then, BEGIN!"

**I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause**

Ash called out his Infernape while Cynthia called out a Garchomp

**I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside**

Infernape managed to defeat Garchomp while holding by the skin of its teeth

**Pokémon!  
Gotta catch 'em all-  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny**

Infernape was quickly defeated by Cynthia's second pokemon, Spiritomb

**Pokémon!  
Ooooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon!**

Ash followed up with Gible, only to have the match end in a double K.O

**Gotta catch 'em all-  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you**

Next was Sceptile against Togekiss

**Pokémon!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Yeeaa.**

Togekiss ended the match with a strong razor wind knocking out Sceptile

**Every challenge along the way  
With courage I can face  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place**

Ash called Gliscor out to finish the weakened Togekiss with X-scissor

**Come with me the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream**

Milotic was up next and smacked Gliscor down with an Aqua Tail

**Pokémon!  
Gotta catch 'em all-  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny**

Ash used Torterra to take down the water pokemon with Leaf Storm

**Pokémon!  
Ooooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon!**

Cynthia called out Roserade to fight and it almost won, but Torterra fired off one last Energy Ball ending the match in a double K.O again

**Gotta catch 'em all-  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you**

Finally, they were both down to their final pokemon. Ash sent out his Pikachu while Cynthia called out Lucario for the final showdown

**Pokémon!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!**

After a long heated battle with the dust clearing, only one pokemon was left standing. And that pokemon was. . .

**Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Yeeeaa!**

Suddenly, the connection with the match was lost, and all Ty and Anabel could see was static. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket had made one final attempt at stealing Pikachu again. Their meddling had destroyed all the cameras, cutting off all connection with the viewers at home. The one fact that Team Rocket forgot was that they were in a stadium filled with some of the best trainers from Sinnoh, who were all very angry at their interruption. The resulting explosion from all the attacks sent them flying out of the Sinnoh region.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ty asked stunned.

"I-I don't know" Anabel said equally shocked. "I think we lost connection somehow."

Ty sat back and sighed. He reached for the remote and clicked the television off, rubbing his temples. "Well, I guess we'll never know who won that match."

Anabel suddenly stood up. "Yes we could!" she said very excited. "We could go to Pallet town and meet him there! That'll be the first place he'll go to once he comes back."

"How do you know he'll come back?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Currently, there are no more Leagues for him to challenge right now. The obvious the thing to do would be to go home and wait."

"She is right you know" Lucario said, standing next to Ty.

"I know she's right, you don't need to tell me" Ty said.

"Wait, did that Lucario just talk to you? And you understood him?"

"Um, yes?" Ty said with a sheepish smile.

"That's amazing!" she said getting close to Ty with her eyes shining.

Ty sweat dropped at this, then realized something. Her eyes were actually shining as like in an anime or a cartoon, and he had sweat dropped anime style.

_'This could take some getting used to' _Ty thought to himself.

"Oh! In all this excitement I never got your name!" Anabel said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Ty, and this is Lucario" Ty said indicating the black and white pokemon standing next to him.

"Well then Ty, I'm Anabel, the Beauty Salon Maiden. I'm a frontier brain, and I can also communicate with pokemon telepathically."

"Well Miss Anabel, I guess we should start making our way to Pallet Town and wait for Ash there."

"Please just Anabel, Ty. No need to be all formal" she said giggling.

"Ty, you're blushing" Lucario said grinning.

Instead of responding, he merely took out Lucario's poke ball and called him back inside it.

'_This is either going to be one interesting journey, or a very long trip'_ Ty sighed to himself.

**End of Chapter. And that makes two chapters down with how ever many I want to go. **

**Kat: When are you going to finish? **

**Kat, I told you, even though I owe you one doesn't mean I'm going to finish it in a week. Besides, we agreed on waiting for **_**it**_** to come out before continuing.**

**Kat: Aw, that's no fun.**

**It's your own fault. Now stop playing with my ears!**

**Kat: But I can't help it, they're just like real wolf ears!**

**Keep at it, and I'll pull your tail again.**

**Kat: Bully**

**Yet you love me even still**


	3. The Dragon Fox

Chapter 3: The Dragon Fox

"Hey Ty?"

"Yes Anabel?"

"Why do you want to find Ash?"

"I kinda wanted to battle him" Ty said shrugging his shoulders.

The two trainers continued walking in silence for a while.

"Tell me Anabel" Ty said suddenly. "What will you do when you find Ash?"

Anabel thought hard for a few minutes until replying. "Hopefully I'm going to confess my feelings for him, and he'll return them."

Ty nodded his head in satisfaction. He was certain that Ash would feel the same way, even if he didn't realize it.

Pretty soon, they came across a clearing where a man was training with his pokemon. He had long black hair with a ponytail trailing down to his lower back, while some of it trailed down the front to his chest and the ends were tipped with gold coloring. He looked about twenty and was pretty muscular, but he looked more built for speed than strength. He was wearing all black clothes, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, even a trench coat. The coat though had gold flames along the bottom. It looked like he was sparring a Lucario in hand to hand combat. They were trading punches and kicks with what looked like lethal force but both of them were smiling. Then they took notice of Ty and Anabel. The man waved them over, taking a break from his sparring.

Ty walked up and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Ty and this is Anabel. We were passing through when we noticed you fighting with your Lucario."

"Hiya Ty, Anabel," the stranger said, shaking their hands. "The name's Josh Ryu Kitsune and this is my partner and close friend, Roxie," Josh introduced the Lucario.

"Yo!" Roxie said in a female voice, stating the obvious that she was female.

Anabel looked at the female Lucario in surprise. "Your pokemon can speak English?"

"Yeah, it took me a while and a few favors but it was well worth it" Josh said grinning.

"Hey, Roxie looks pretty strong. How about a battle between Roxie and my Lucario?" Ty asked grinning.

Josh looked down at Roxie. "Well Roxie, you up for a little battle?"

"Bring it!" she said grinning.

"Alright! Lucario, get ready for battle!" Ty tossed up the poke ball, calling out the black and white pokemon in a flash of white. He looked around until he spotted Roxie.

Ty grinned and bent down to his ear. "Lucario, you're blushing."

"S-shut up" Lucario muttered.

Anabel moved out of the way and took a referee position.

"The battle between Ty's Lucario and Josh's Roxie will now commence. BEGIN!" and she swung her arms down.

"Ladies first Roxie! Use Bone Rush!" Josh yelled.

Roxie summoned a blue, bone shaped staff and charged at Lucario.

"Lucario! You use Bone Rush as well!"

Lucario summoned his staff and started a dance of sorts with Roxie. Neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand until. . .

"Roxie, use Extreme Speed!"

"Uh-oh" Ty muttered.

Roxie gave Lucario a feral grin before disappearing so fast, she left behind an after image. Lucario glanced all around to see her for one second in spot, then in another the next.

"Lucario! Stay calm and use your aura to track her, and then use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario closed his eyes and let his aura flow through him, tracking Roxie's every move. He then snapped his eyes open, and threw an Aura Sphere at the ground nearby. The explosion sent Roxie high into the air.

Josh smirked. "Got ya. Roxie, use close combat!"

Roxie righted herself in mid air, her paws glowing and used a nearby tree to launch herself at Lucario. Her paws were a blur as she assaulted Lucario. By the time she was finished, Lucario had fainted from the harsh blows.

Anabel held her hand up. "Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Roxie and Josh!"

Roxie squealed with delight and rushed into Josh's open arms and started spinning her around.

"You alright?" Ty asked Lucario.

"The only injuries I suffered were to my pride. If only I hadn't let her looks beguile me, things might have been different."

"What was that?" Roxie asked suddenly leaning over him, her face a few inches from his own with a big grin on her face.

Lucario suddenly turned beet red and started stuttering.

"Well Roxie, you've done something I've never been able to do. You've made him at a loss for words" Ty said laughing.

"That was a good battle, I quite enjoyed it" Josh said walking over.

"Defeat is just a reminder that I'm not perfect. If I won every battle and knew that I was going to win every battle, then what's the point of battling? This just means that we need more practice." Ty suddenly heard clapping and looked over to see two shady looking people in trench coats and hats.

"That was very well done" the first stranger said.

"With skills and pokemon like that, you two would make excellent additions to Team Rocket. Care to join?" The second stranger asked, grinning.

Ty and Josh glanced at each other, with a gleam in their eyes. They both pulled out a poke ball and tossed them out.

"Garchomp, use Draco meteor!"

"Bahamut you use Draco Meteor as well!"

Both dragon pokemon fired an orb into the air that split off into small meteor shaped attacks that rained down onto the two grunts.

"Looks like Team Rocket is getting owned again" Josh said laughing as the grunts disappeared into the distance.

Ty laughed with him, and glanced at the new dragon pokemon. It almost resembled a western dragon except it was black and had gold veins running up and down his body.

They both called their pokemon back and turned to each other still chuckling.

"Thanks for the assist Josh."

"No problem Ty. I always enjoy sending those losers off."

"Well, me and Anabel better get going. We're heading for Pallet Town, so I hope to see you again someday" Ty said walking off with Anabel.

"Wait, hold up!" Josh called running up in front of them.

"I'm heading for Pallet Town too! I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend there to see an old friend of ours. Maybe we can travel together?" Josh asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ty said grinning, looking over to Anabel who nodded her head to and smiled.

"Thanks, it gets pretty annoying when you have to travel with Roxie all day."

"I HEARD THAT!" Roxie yelled from where she and Lucario were sitting.

They all laughed, and headed off, with Lucario and Roxie running to catch up.

* * *

"Status report."

"Sir, all is going according to plan."

"Excellent. Soon, the Isshu Region will know of our might!"

**End of Chapter. This marks the beginning of the collaboration between me and my new partner in crime, White Kyuubi!**

**Kyuubi: ****Yo! What's up peoplez! Wolf and I are teaming up to take the world of Fan-Fiction by storm! So look out for us!**

**Wolf: *sweat drops* Right, anyway, stay tuned to see more of our combined awesomeness**


	4. Welcome to Pallet Town

Chapter 4: Welcome to Pallet Town

"So this is Pallet Town?" Ty asked looking around.

"Yep, it's a great place to settle down and relax" Josh said.

"Which house do you think belongs to Ash?" Anabel asked.

"I don't know, but I do know someone who does know, you know?" Josh said grinning.

"No" Ty said bluntly.

"Just ignore him" Roxie whispered. "He gets like this a lot."

"Ah Roxie," Josh said as he slung his arm around the female Lucario, "You know I'm just screwing with them." He then produced a chocolate bar from his coat and waved it in front of Roxie's eyes, which followed the bars every movement. "Now no more snippiness, ok?" Poor Roxie was so entranced by the candy that she just nodded her head. Josh then opened the bar, broke it in half and handed half to Roxie, who snatched it quickly and began to chomp on it. "What do we say Roxie?" Josh verbally prodded.

"Thank you Josh," said Roxie with her mouth full. Josh simply shook his head before turning back to the kids.

They all laughed at Roxie and Josh's antics.

"So who do you know that can help us find Ash's house?" Anabel asked looking up at Josh.

"An old friend of mine. You may know him as Professor Oak."

* * *

"Hey Sam! You in here?" Josh called out into the building.

"Coming" Someone yelled back. Moments later, an old man came walking in dressed in a long white coat, brown pants, and a red shirt.

"Everyone, this is Sam or more commonly known as, Professor Oak" Roxie said pointing at him.

"Good to see you two again. It's been quite awhile," he said happily. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Ty, and this is Anabel. We're trying to find Ash, so we decided to wait here for him."

"And what makes you think he'll come here?"

"Well, he either won or lost the Sinnoh League so the first place I would go if I were him would be home so I could rest for a bit" Ty said.

"Good deduction, young man. As a matter of fact, he just called me a few moments ago saying that he was on his way here. It will take him about a few days before he arrives."

"A few days? We can wait, it's not like we have anywhere else to be, right Anabel?" Ty said looking over at her.

She nodded her head with a faint blush on her cheeks, trying to figure out how she would tell Ash how she felt.

"That reminds me Sam, did she arrive yet?" Josh asked.

"No she hasn't" Oak smiled.

Josh shrugged. "Oh well, she'll arrive soon."

Oak turned to Ty and Anabel. "If you two wish, you may leave your pokemon out in the pasture to relax and meet the other pokemon."

"That'd be great Professor, we really appreciate it" Ty said smiling.

They followed the professor out back to a very large pasture that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was a woodland patch and a large lake for pokemon to have fun and relax.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Ty shouted tossing his poke balls into the air. "This is Professor Oak, and he has allowed us to stay here while we wait for Ash. Stay in the pasture and don't go wandering off, and have fun alright?"

Ty's team shouted out their agreement and went off to explore the area. Ty turned to see Josh and Anabel get ready to call out their pokemon. Josh called out his Bahamunite Bahamut, and to everyone's surprise, a Mewtwo named Deus, and a Mew named Aura. They all had already been to Oak's pasture before so they knew what was going on. Anabel had called out an Alakzam, a Metagross, and an Espeon that Ty recognized from the lake when he first met Anabel. Anabel explained the situation to them and told them to behave and go have fun.

"I didn't know that you had a Mewtwo and a Mew Josh. That's pretty impressive" Ty complimented.

Aura came floating up to Josh and nuzzled his cheek. Josh scratched behind her ears, eliciting a purring sound from Aura. "Thanks, they were both pretty hard to catch but it was well worth it." The Mew then turned her attention to Ty and moved over to him. Aura stared into Ty's eyes while he stared back. Aura smiled, and nuzzled against his head and went floating off.

"Heh, Aura's always been trusting with strangers that have a pleasant aura signature," Josh said.

"I guess not even pokemon can resist my natural charm" Ty said grinning to himself. Everyone else just sweat dropped at this and laughed with him. Roxie suddenly stiffened up.

"Josh, she's nearby!" Roxie said, very alert.

Josh immediately stopped laughing and began to focus on his surroundings with a small grin on his face.

You got a fix on her yet?" he whispered.

"If I'm using my aura correctly, then I would have to say she's currently-" she was cut off as someone crashed into Josh from above, instantly taking him down "-directly above us" Roxie finished.

"Hello there Josh," the person whispered seductively into his ear.

Ty recognized her from when he was watching the Sinnoh League match with Anabel. "You're Cynthia! The Sinnoh League champion!"

"And let's not forget I'm Joshie's girlfriend" Cynthia grinned. "And I hate to disappoint but I am currently no longer the champ. That title belongs to a young man from this town by the name of Ash Ketchum."

"So the kid really did beat you, huh Cynthia?" Josh said grinning as he stood up with Cynthia and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Yep, and out of all the people at that tournament, I'm glad it was him. He really deserved it after all he's been through."

"By the way Cynthia, you've gotten really good at suppressing your aura signature! Roxie and I almost weren't able to detect you until it was too late," said Josh proudly.

"Well I had a good teacher," replied the blond haired young woman.

A Garchomp landed after having Cynthia jump off. "I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that" the Garchomp muttered.

"Um, Cynthia? Your Garchomp says he would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that" Ty said, stunning Garchomp, Cynthia, and Josh.

"You can understand Poke-speak?" both Josh and Cynthia asked.

"Yep, it took a while but its well worth it in the end" Ty said grinning.

"Huh... And here I thought I was the only one who could via the non-telepathic form," said Josh thoughtfully.

"Well good for you, not many can claim they can talk to pokemon. Like young Anabel here, if I remember correctly, she can communicate with her pokemon telepathically making her a dangerous opponent," said Cynthia.

Anabel blushed with the praise she got from the former league champion.

"So why are you two here anyways? Are you meeting someone?" she asked.

"Well we're both here to find Ash. I wanted to battle him and Anabel wants to confess her feelings for Ash."

Anabel made a small "eep!" of surprise and blushed furiously.

"Ah, so the Frontier Brain has feelings for the esteemed Ash Ketchum" Cynthia said, nodding her head in a sagely way. She noticed the evil glint in her boyfriend's eyes and flicked his forehead softly. "None of that," she said.

"Ohhh!" whined Josh as he pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid whose nasty plot had just been popped like a balloon.

"That's right. We're just going to wait here until he arrives" Ty replied.

"Well that's interesting and all, but now that I have found my Josh, we will be leaving," said Cynthia.

"But why? I mean, I just got here," complained Josh.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Anabel asked.

"Well, me and Josh were planning on going to the Isshu Region and exploring."

"That sounds like fun, maybe I'll go with you after helping Anabel" Ty said. _'Even if I know next to nothing about the region'_ Ty thought.

"I think it's a good idea, what about you Cynthia?" Josh asked.

"Well, I guess a few days relaxing here wouldn't hurt. Besides, my pokemon enjoy visiting here anyways."

"Then it's settled!" Ty said looking excited.

"So you three are planning on exploring the Isshu Region?" Prof. Oak asked, walking up.

"That's right, we were planning on leaving once I've helped Anabel confess her feelings to Ash" Ty replied.

"Good, then maybe you could help me with my research. You see, I've just acquired three new pokemon. According to my colleague, they are the three starters that trainers receive there, along with these new pokedexes" Oak said, holding the three poke balls and a red and black pokedex.

"What are the three starters?" Josh asked.

"How about I just show you?" Oak replied grinning. He threw the poke balls in the air, releasing the pokemon within. The first one was a small green pokemon resembling a salamander, the second was a small orange and black pig, and the third was a small blue and white otter looking pokemon.

"The first one is a Tsutarja, the grass snake pokemon. The second is Pokabu, the fire pig pokemon. The third is Mijumaru, the sea otter pokemon. Since you three are going to the Isshu Region, I would like for you to choose which one you want" Oak said, indicating them to go ahead and choose.

"I'll take Tsutarja, she looks pretty fast, agile, and pretty smart judging from that look in her eye" Ty said, pointing at the pokemon.

"I'll be fine, I'll just catch something over at Isshu when we arrive" Josh said, declining.

"Thanks, I think I'll take Mijumaru" Cynthia said picking up the small blue pokemon.

Prof. Oak looked a little disappointed that Pokabu hadn't been chosen but he simply nodded and called the pokemon back into his poke ball.

Ty knelt down and smiled at his new pokemon. "Hi, I'm Ty and I'm your new trainer."

Tsutarja merely glanced at him. "I would only be your pokemon if you name me. Ah, what am I doing? Idiot probably can't understand what I'm trying to say."

Ty reached out and placed his hand on the Tsutarja. "I name you Athena, meaning wisdom in an old language."

Athena looked at him in surprise before smiling and jumping into his arms. "My first trainer and he can understand pokemon! And he even named me!"

Ty merely grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I was never really good at naming pokemon, never really could think of the right one."

He felt a tapping at his shoulder and turned around to see Lucario standing there. "Ty, will you name me too?"

Ty thought for a few seconds before placing his hand on Lucario's head. "By the power vested in me as a trainer, I dub you Roxas, the balance between the light and the dark."

Roxas grinned and bowed to Ty. "Thank you Ty, you have no idea how much this means to me." After saying that, he ran off with Roxie who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Somehow, I think you and me are going to be related someday because of those two" Ty said seriously looking at Josh.

"Indeed," Josh agreed looking just as serious.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before breaking out in laughter. Everyone else joined in laughing with them, enjoying the moment.

"Hey Ty" Josh asked. "Do you think you can teach me and Cynthia Poke-speak?"

"Sure, it's a handy skill to have but it will take some time to learn" Ty said.

"I think we've got time" Cynthia said leaning up against Josh.

"Alright then, let the training begin!" Ty called out.

**End of Chapter. That makes four chapters of my very first pokemon story done.**

**White Kyuubi: It's coming along nicely. Keep reviewing for Wolf. You'll starve him if you don't.**

**Wolf: And if you starve me, I'll be forced to eat Kyuubi and I don't think his friend and our newest member would appreciate that**

**Zoe: That's girlfriend to you. And you better review, because then I would be forced to fight Wolf and I don't want to kill a friend simply because you were too lazy to write even a few words!**


	5. Welcome Home Ash!

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Ash!

"Congratulations you two, you are now capable of poke speak," Ty said congratulating Josh and Cynthia.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Josh said smiling victoriously.

"Just goes to show that we're still awesome," Cynthia said.

For the past few days, Ty had been teaching Josh and Cynthia how to talk in the Pokémon language with good results. They were now able to have full length conversations with Pokémon.

"There is nothing more I can teach you, I would give you both diplomas but I don't have any" Ty said smiling apologetically.

Josh and Cynthia ignored him and ran off into the pasture to go and finally figure out what Pokémon talk about when they think humans can't understand them.

"Ty!"

Ty looked over to see Athena leading Prof. Oak over.

"Ty I must say I am surprised that you did it."

"Was there any doubt?" Ty said picking up Athena and scratching her head.

The professor just chuckled. "I've come to tell you that Ash should be arriving sometime today."

"Thanks Professor Oak, I'll keep an eye out."

"I don't think you need to, Anabel hasn't stopped watching the road since I told her" Oak said pointing to her in the distance sitting on a hill.

"That's what love is all about, I just hope when the time comes she'll have the courage to tell him how she feels."

Oak nodded his head in agreement and watched the young psychic.

Ty looked over to see both Josh and Cynthia walking back with huge blushes on their faces and a slight nosebleed from Josh.

"What's up with you two?"

Cynthia only sat down and stared into the distance.

"We listened in on some Pokémon that didn't know we were there. Apparently, they discuss some rather, _interesting, _topics when they think humans can't understand them."

Ty raised an eyebrow and went back to watching the clouds roll by. An hour later, they heard an excited cry from Anabel and looked to see Ash walking down the road with two others. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he could see his two companions were Brock from Pewter City and Misty from Cerulean City. Ty wondered how Ash would react to both of his surprises. The first being Anabel's confession and the second being the welcome home party. It had taken a few calls but everything was set. All that was needed was the young trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This is watchdog to Mama Ursaring, Ash is coming down the road, I repeat; Ash is coming down the road. Is everything set?" Ty talked into his walkie talkie.

A voice crackled from the radio. "This is Mama Ursaring, everything is set here watchdog, and everyone is in position. Waiting for Ash to arrive, move out watchdog."

"Copy that," Ty replied hanging the radio onto his belt. "Alright everyone, let's go."

The small group stood up, brushed their clothes off, and headed for Ash's house to wait for him to arrive.

* * *

"So Ash, now that you've won the Sinnoh League, what are you going to do now?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure" Ash said, rubbing Pikachu's head. "I'll probably see if Scott's invitation to be a Frontier Brain is open, or see if I can become a Gym Leader."

"What if you can't be either of those, what then Ash?" Misty asked.

"Then I guess I'll just go about finding every Pokémon there is, gotta catch 'em all you know" Ash said smiling.

"First let's go see your mother first Ash, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you safe after such a long journey" Brock suggested.

They walked down the road, enjoying the simple quiet of the peaceful town until they reached Ash's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash yelled. There wasn't an answer. "Mom? Mr. Mime? Where are you? And why is it so dark?" Ash clicked on the lights to see. . .

"Welcome home Ash!" everyone shouted. All of Ash's friends had gathered together to welcome back the young champion. His old rival Gary, May and Max along with their parents, Dawn and her mother, along with almost everyone he had called friend from his journey throughout the world.

Ash, needless to say, was surprised at this. He didn't think he would get this big of a reception coming home. A man he never seen before walked up with Cynthia and another trainer in tow.

"Well look who it is, the young champion himself. Ash, this is my boyfriend Josh, and this is Ty." Josh grinned widely and gave a two fingered salute to him while Ty made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Nice to meet you kid. Anyone who can defeat Cynthia shows that they're a top notch trainer who cares for their Pokémon big time," Josh said.

"It's nice to meet you to Josh. You're really lucky to have someone like Cynthia as your girlfriend."

Josh laughed. "Why thanks kid. And I'd love to challenge you to a battle sometime too."

"I'd love too!" replied Ash, looking very excited at the prospect of battling someone more powerful than Cynthia.

"Ash, there is one more group who wants to greet you back but we'll need to go to the pasture," Ty said walking out.

Ash followed him and they walked into a large clearing. In the middle, there was a large sign that said 'Welcome home Ash' made out of berries, twigs, and branches. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Pokémon.

"All of your Pokémon wanted to say hi as well," Ty said smiling.

Ash was stunned and could only stare.

"Ash, your back!" a voice shouted.

He was suddenly taken down by a green blur that started to nuzzle and lick his face.

"Easy Bayleef, I'm glad to see you too," Ash said laughing.

"They just wanted to congratulate you for winning the Sinnoh League. They said they were watching the championship from a large TV Prof. Oak set up."

"'They said?' You make it sound like you can talk to Pokémon," Ash said laughing. Noticing Ty's face, he stopped. "You really can talk to Pokémon?"

"Of course, I have nothing to gain by lying," Ty said.

"That's amazing!" Ash said with stars in his eyes, thinking of the possibilities.

"Anyways," Ty said with a sweat drop, "I need you to go to find Anabel, she said she had something to tell you," Ty said shooing him off.

It had grown dark when Ash finally found Anabel sitting on a hill staring up at the stars.

"Hey Anabel," Ash said sitting down next to her.

"Hello Ash," she replied, not taking her eyes off the stars.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Anabel sighed and looked at Ash. "Ash, remember when you left the Battle Salon and you tried to see into my heart?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do it," Ash said sheepishly.

"Well, I want you to try again."

Ash took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He was suddenly assaulted by her emotions and her thoughts. He fought past those until he found what he was looking for: her heart, the feelings that made Anabel who she is. What he found shocked him to no end.

"You . . . love me?" Ash asked.

"When you showed your Pokémon your love and affection, your concern for their wellbeing, in all my life I have never found someone like you with that big of a heart, and I was hoping that I could be in your heart as well."

Ash leaned over and kissed her. The action momentarily made Anabel freeze until Ash pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" Ash asked, smiling softly.

After her head stopped spinning, she lunged forward and initiated a full out make out session.

"Well, I guess that I win," Ty said, lowering his binoculars.

"Damn!" Josh grumbled and handed over the money owed.

"What are you two doing?" Cynthia asked crawling forward into their hiding spot.

"I made a bet with Josh that Ash would kiss Anabel first and he said that Anabel would kiss Ash first. I won" Ty said smugly.

"There will be other bets, just you wait," Josh said.

"Well let me give you a consolation prize," Cynthia said pulling a grinning Josh in close.

"And that's my cue to go away" Ty said walking off back to the house.

**End of Chapter. All right, that makes five chapters to this story. Wolf would be doing this right now but he's currently**_** indisposed**_** for right now.**

**Kyuubi: Yeah nothing he can't sleep off. Keep on reviewing**


	6. Ty vs Ash

Chapter 6: Ash Vs. Ty

"The last time I was here was when I died" Ty said walking through the colorless jungle.

After a night of festivities and celebration Ty had fallen asleep due to exhaustion in the early hours of the morning. He awoke to find himself floating in water, just like before.

"True, but this time I brought you here" Arceus said striding into the clearing.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I think it is time I told you about your mission and why you're here. As I said before, in the times to come Ash will need your help. But, you are not ready yet" Arceus said, seeing Ty about to interrupt.

"Then how do I get ready?" Ty asked.

"You have yet to use my other gift, which you will need a guide to help you."

"How will I know this guide?"

"Do not worry about that young one; he will know you when the time is right."

"Great, cryptic riddles. As if this wasn't hard enough as it is" Ty grumbled.

Arceus merely laughed. "All in good time, all in good time" was the only response. "Now I believe you asked why I didn't simply solve this myself. You see, when you are as powerful as me, changing anything I wish on a whim becomes very tempting. Therefore, I made a solemn vow to not interfere with mortals lives. Indirectly, or in your case a different dimension, is fair game as you humans so eloquently put it. But that is enough for now, and I believe it is time for you to wake up" Arceus said standing up with glowing eyes.

Ty found his eyes slowly closing before vanishing from the colorless land.

"So what do you think of him?" Arceus asked.

"I think he'll do just fine" a voice answered from behind the trees.

* * *

As Ty slowly woke up, he found himself outside leaning against a tree trunk with the sun at the halfway point in the sky. He was about to move when he felt something shift at his side, or more precisely, two someone's. Looking over to his left he saw Roxas asleep at his side, quietly dozing. To his right, Garchomp was leaning against him with a small smile on her face.

"Guys, it's time to wake up" Ty said, gently shaking them.

"Just five more minutes" Garchomp grumbled.

"Sure Roxie, I can go another round" Roxas muttered, still asleep.

Ty merely sweat dropped at this and shook both of them a bit harder, waking them up.

"So Roxas, have a nice dream?" Ty grinned.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked with a faint blush.

Ty merely kept smiling and pointed at the small blood trail leaking out of his nose.

Roxas quickly wiped it away and glared at the now laughing human and pokemon. "Don't say anything" he warned them.

"I would never!" Ty said, holding up a hand with a halo around his head. This only caused Garchomp to go into another fit of laughter, rolling on the grounds holding her sides.

Roxas stomped off, muttering incoherent curses. Garchomp finally managed to stop laughing and reduce it to a fit of giggles.

"Hey Ty? Do you think you could give me a name to?" Garchomp asked hopefully.

"Let me think for a moment." Ty paused for a few seconds before deciding.

"Alright, your new name is Tiamat" Ty said with a sense of finality.

The newly named Tiamat stood still for a few seconds before enveloping Ty in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Ty!" she squealed while spinning him around.

"A-air" Ty gasped out, turning blue.

Tiamat glanced down to see his eyes turn into X's before hanging limply in her arms.

"Ty! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Come on! Breathe!" She yelled pounding his chest with her claws.

Ty gave a great gasp before sitting up. "A bit excited aren't we?" he chuckled weakly. Tiamat grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Come on, let's go find everyone else." They both stood up and walked off, unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them.

* * *

"Hey Ty! Ash said he was looking for you" Athena said. She was currently sitting in Cynthia's lap having her head scratched.

"I think he's somewhere over in the pasture" the former champion said, pointing out in the direction.

"Ok, thanks!" Ty shouted running off.

* * *

"Hey Ash!" Ty called out.

"There you are Ty! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ash said walking up. "I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Alright, where do you want to battle?"

"What better place than here?" Ash smirked.

Ty looked around and noticed that the area had almost every conceivable geographic feature. Woods to their left, the small lake to their right, and the clearing they were in with a scattering of a few hills.

"We're going to need a ref for this" Ty said.

"Did someone say ref?" Josh said appearing next to Ty, grinning. Roxie also appeared on the other side of Ty, sporting an identical grin. "I was passing through when I heard you two talking. I didn't follow you and eavesdrop on you two, honest!" Both Ash, Ty and Tiamat sweat dropped.

"So what are your battle conditions? A dual, team battle, or a full on war?" Josh asked.

"What?" asked Ash.

"He means do you want to do a one on one, three Pokémon battle or a six Pokémon battle," explained Roxie.

"That's what I said," said Josh.

"I'm fine with three vs. three" Ty said with Ash nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok! Choose your pokemon and we'll begin the battle!" grinned Josh, all fired up.

Tiamat, Roxas, and Athena walked up behind Ty while Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder with Charizard and Bulbasaur right behind him.

"Alright!" Josh shouted "This will be a three vs. three match! There will be no subs or time limit! If both trainers are ready?" Ty nodded with a smile across his face and Ash nodding as well. "Let the ownage begin!"

"All right Athena you ready for your first match?" Ty asked as Ash sent out his Bulbasaur.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Athena smirked.

"Don't be so sure. You don't have as much experience as I do" Bulbasaur said in a calm voice.

(Cue song "Ready to Die by Andrew W.K)

"Alright Athena use vine whip!" Ty shouted.

"Bulbasaur, you use vine whip too!" Ash shouted.

The two attacks met in the air, each trying to overpower the other. It was close to a stale mate until . . .

"Alright Athena, use attract!" Ty said, surprising everyone.

"Athena knows how to use attract?" Ash said, shocked.

Athena smirked and took a provocative pose, winking at Bulbasaur sending a small heart striking him in the face. Bulbasaur blinked a few times before his eyes were replaced with hearts. Bulbasaur's vine whip weakened and Athena was able to over power him, striking in different places.

"Bulbasaur, snap out of it!" Ash called out desperately but it was to no avail as Bulbasaur was still smitten with Athena.

"Alright Athena, let's round this up with grass mixer!" Ty shouted.

Athena jumped and turned upside down, swishing her tail whipping up a green tornado with glowing leaves, catching Bulbasaur inside and threw him to the ground. When the dust settled, Bulbasaur was knocked out with his eyes in spirals.

"Bulbasaur has been totally owned! Ty and Athena are the winners!" Josh shouted.

Athena ran up to Ty who caught her and started spinning her around. "You did it Athena!"

"Bulbasaur are you alright?" Ash asked kneeling next to him.

"Bulba" he groaned weakly. (A/N whenever it's someone who can't talk to Pokémon, I'll have them do what they normally do, just say their name over and over again.)

"Nice job Ty. You and Athena work well together," Josh said.

"Yeah, but this battle isn't over yet" Ty replied. "Alright Tiamat, it's your turn. Are you ready?"

"I am always ready Ty" Tiamat said.

"Okay Charizard, let's go win us a battle" Ash said. Charizard merely roared and shot off some flames before walking forward.

"The second match between Tiamat and Charizard is about to start. Ready? Let the ownage begin!" Josh shouted.

"Tiamat, use dragon claw!"

Tiamat's claws glowed with a light and extended a bit before charging Charizard, scratching him against his chest. Charizard reeled back in pain while clutching his chest.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Charizard opened his mouth, firing a stream of fire at Tiamat. She raised her arms to help ward off most the attack but it still managed to hurt her.

"You all right Tia?" Ty shouted.

"I am fine, don't worry about me" she shouted back.

"All right, use dragon pulse!"

Tia charged a ball of energy in front of her mouth before shooting it at her opponent. Charizard managed to dodge it but it struck the ground near him, throwing him to the side from the explosion.

"Come on Charizard! Stand up!" Ash cried desperately. He slowly stood back onto his feet, swaying slightly. "This isn't good, I have to end this soon. Alright Charizard, use flare blitz!"

Charizard created a aura of fire around before charging at Tiamat.

"If that attack hits, Tiamat's going to be in trouble. Gotta avoid it somehow. Wait, that's it! Quick Tiamat, use dig!" Ty shouted.

Tiamat leapt into the air before descending back down and digging into the ground. Charizard flew by just as she disappeared into the ground, running into a boulder.

"Now Tiamat! Finish him off!"

The ground under Charizard's feet cracked before giving away to Tiamat striking him. Charizard flew back and landed with a thud, his eyes in spirals.

"Charizard has been owned! Ty and Tiamat are the winners!" Josh called out.

"Ty I did it!" Tiamat shouted crushing him in a hug.

"Tia . . . need . . . air" Ty gasped.

"Oh, sorry" Tiamat said, releasing him from her hug of death.

"Awwww, what a touching moment but it's time for the next battle," Josh said smiling.

The two separated with Tia having a faint blush that went unnoticed by everyone.

"Alright Roxas, you ready to win this?"

"Don't get overconfident Ty, Pikachu has a lot of experience" Roxas warned.

"You're right, I have to stay focused" Ty smiled sheepishly.

"You ready to go Pikachu?" Ash asked his oldest friend.

Pikachu smiled at him and nodded his head before jumping down, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Let's go Roxas, let's go! Let's go Roxas, let's go!" cheered Roxie, striking sexy poses and jumping like a cheerleader. Poor Roxas was very distracted by this display and blushed hard.

"Roxie, stop that! You're going to kill him if you continue," Josh grinned. Roxie stopped, also wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Man I almost feel bad for Roxas. Anyway the final showdown of Roxas vs. Pikachu is about to kick off. Is everyone ready to whoop some ass?" He saw them nod their heads.

"Then let the ownage begin!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Roxas, use bone rush to direct the lightning away from you!" Ty called out.

Roxas formed the blue bone staff and tossed it into the oncoming electricity, absorbing it. It clattered to the ground dispersing the attack harmlessly.

"Now use aura sphere!"

Roxas charged a small blue sphere between his hands before launching it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use iron tail to send it back!"

Pikachu's tail flashed silver and struck the sphere, sending it back at Roxas hitting him in the chest knocking him back.

"You all right Roxas?" Ty shouted to him.

"I'll be fine, nothing I can't handle" Roxas grunted before standing back up.

"Alright, use mach punch!"

Roxas smirked before disappearing in a blur before his fist struck Pikachu across the face, sending the small mouse bouncing along the ground before landing in the lake.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, seeing his friend fall into the lake. A few seconds later, he climbed out breathing heavily and spitting out water. "I've got one shot at this. All right Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Pikachu started running forward before being surrounded by electricity and going even faster. Roxas saw his charging opponent and felt something strange happening. His eyes started blazing with aura energy, his hands moving to his sides and then thrusting them forward, firing a beam of pure concentrated aura. The two opposing forces met in an explosion, shaking the ground around them. When the dust settled, Pikachu was on the ground . . . with spirals in his eyes.

"The hell...? I mean... Roxas is the winner" Josh said not believing his eyes. "Victory goes to Ty and his team!"

"That was amazing Roxas! What was that?" Ty said, hugging his yin-yang colored Pokémon.

"I don't know. Instinct took over and . . . I don't know" Roxas said, confused.

"Well, since it seems no one has ever seen that move before, we'll have to give it a name" Ty said thinking.

"How about Aura Cannon?" Josh suggested.

"Yeah," Ty said smiling "Aura Cannon."

"That was a good match Ty, I knew you would be a good opponent," Ash said walking up.

"Thanks Ash, you too," Ty said smiling. He looked up at the setting sun and sighed. "Pretty soon, me, Josh, and Cynthia will be leaving for Isshu. I'm going to miss this place. It's quite relaxing."

"The Isshu Region huh? Maybe I'll visit one day" Ash said thinking about the future.

"We'd better head back, we'll be leaving tomorrow" Josh said.

"All right, let me go find my other Pokémon and tell them-" Ty was interrupted when a massive explosion echoed through the air.

"That sounded like it came from Sam's lab" Josh said looking worried.

"Let's go! There might be trouble" Ty said running off to the direction of the explosion.

**End of Chapter. This is quite surprising. This story has fewer chapters than the others but it already has done better than my other stories. More hits, reviews, favorites and alerts. Does this mean that my other stories are that bad?**

**White Kyuubi: yes... ... ...I'm kidding! Really! Why are you looking at me all serious? I'm being truthful... Honest! Poor Roxas. He has it so bad.**

**Wolf: You know, the only thing that's protecting you from me is Zoe's wrath, and that also includes Kat's wrath as well since she likes your stories and if you were dead . . . well let's just say that there wouldn't be anything left of me to fill a thimble.**

**W hite Kyuubi: Oh no. I am so scared. This is my scared face. -_-' Anyways, can't you take a joke? You're way too serious. Chill out, dude. There's no meaning to life if you can't laugh.**

**Wolf: Life isn't about laughter, it's about love. Live, laugh, love. These are the things that are important. I'm just saying if you died, Kat and Zoe would make me suffer a horribly gruesome death.**

**White Kyuubi: Well I doubt Kat would kill you off. She loves you too much for that. But she certainly wouldn't let you forget about it. And I didn't say that life was only about laughter. There are other things. And those three you mentioned aren't the only things. There's also our girlfriends, anime, music, good food, awesome video games, wolfs and foxes too. And swords, triple-barreled handguns, stand-up comedians, Éclair Toffees, red pandas, weasels, eagles, big honking space guns, Vegeta, chips, the band Chicane,... uh... Wolf, help me out here.**

**Wolf: She would have me suffer horribly before Zoe killed me. Other stuff: Dr. Pepper, war hammers, cool cars, theme songs, explosions, adventure, flying, killing fan girls, sparring, dammit can't think of anything else!**

**White Kyuubi: Right... And I agree on your stuff except Dr. Pepper. I don't like that stuff. From what I can remember it tasted like some sort of nasty medicine. I'm Mountain Dew all the way. Oh! That's something more to add! Stargate and the Atlantis spin-off. I'm not a fan of war hammers but I'll add it to the list because you like it. Flying is awesome. I only with I could sprout some huge, black angle wings myself. Sparring is good. And cool cars. Here's a question. If you had your own casual and fight theme song, what songs would it be? My fight theme song would be D.M.C. [Band Ver.] by Takeshi Hama from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series OST. My Casual theme song would be Indigo Children (JLE Dub Mix) by Puscifer. What about you Zoe?Zoe: Hmm... I'd say for my casual theme song it would be Foxy Lady by Bomfunk MC. And my Fight theme song would be Bodies (Vrenna XXX Mix) by Drowning Pool from the XXX Kyuubi: Nice choice.**

**Wolf: Heretic! Burn for your unholy blasphemy! *throws holy water* Dr. Pepper is the best! But I guess everyone has their own personal choice of drink. I guess my fight song would be Ready to Die by Andrew W.K and my casual would be To the Sky by Owl City. Kat is currently out so her fight song would be Monster by Skillet and her casual song Butterfly by Smile D.K**

**White Kyuubi: *dripping wet* ...thanks a lot Wolf.**

**Wolf: Here, let me help you. Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu [Flame Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique]!**

**White Kyuubi: *Hair smoking* -_-' Zoe? Do you still have that special paper fan? You know, the one that weighs 1.723 tons?Zoe: *brandishes plain paper fan* Kyuubi: *points to Wolf* Go. I only wish Kat was here to help : Me too. *starts beating the crap out of Wolf with her special paper fan***

**Wolf: Ow, I'm sorry! What is with this fucking fan? Retreat! *runs away with Zoe still beating him***


	7. Blazing Aura

Chapter 7: Blazing Aura

"What's going on?" Ty shouted.

Tracey ran up looking panicked. "It's Team Rocket! They're trying to steal all the Pokémon!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Ash said running off.

The group ran up to see a large robot with claws snatching up Pokémon left and right, stashing them into a large chamber in the center of the machine. At the top, there were several Team Rocket members in a glass dome manning the controls.

"Team Rocket! Up to no good again are we? You guys never learn" Ash shouted.

(Team Rocket theme song: Kanto Version)

"What's that I here? A very twerpish noise that is near!" a woman with red hair said. Smoke started billowing out as a platform rose from the front of the robot with two people and a Pokémon on it.

"That boy is just a pest, he'll end up like all the rest!" the blue haired man boasted.

"Meowth that's right!"

"What are they doing?" Ty asked.

"Oh this is the part where they go into their motto" Ash replied.

"Shouldn't we kick their ass while they're distracted?" Josh asked.

"Nah, it's fun to watch them do this. It's pretty much the highlight of their schemes" Ash said, still watching the trio.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We're Team Rocket! In your face!" they finished.

"Now what?" Ty asked.

"This is usually the part where they reveal their plan and try to escape" Ash said.

"With our Poke Grabber Five Hundred, we will steal all the Pokémon here! As well as your Pikachu!" Jessie shouted.

One of the claws shot out for Pikachu and snatched him for Ash's shoulder.

"While we're at it, we'll take those Lucarios' as well!" Meowth said, pushing a button.

Two more claws shot out for Roxie and Roxas, but . . .

"Roxie! Look out!" Roxas shouted shoving her out of the way.

Time seemed to slow down. Roxie stared in shock as Roxas shoved her out of harm's way, the claw crashing into his side, a sickening crunch echoing over the battlefield.

"Roxas!" Ty shouted in anguish as he rushed forward and came to a stop beside his friend. He cradled the Pokémon's broken body in his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"To bad. Looks like we won't be able to get the double deal. Oh well, one is better than none" Jessie smirked as another claw was sent out before it was suddenly stopped. "What the-?"

(Monster By Skillet)

Ty was standing in front of Roxie, holding the massive claw back with one hand when he crushed it. Everyone gasped except Josh who just narrowed his eyes.

Ty was covered in a dark blue aura, forming a cloak of sorts. When he looked up, his eyes were blazing with the same aura covering his body. He held up his right hand, gathering aura in it before shooting it at the robot. The ensuing explosion tore a hole in the side of the holding pen allowing the Pokémon inside to escape. After the last one jumped out, Ty started running forward gathering aura in his hands again.

Leaping high into the air, he came back down crashing into the machine. It was quiet for a few seconds before it exploded, sending all of the Team Rocket member's off with a cry of 'We're blasting off again!' before they disappeared off into the distance.

"I must confess" Ty said having everyone's attention turn back to him as he stared at his hands before looking back up with a maniacal grin. "That I feel like a monster!"

(Cue song Self Vs Self by Pendulum Feat. In Flames)

"Shit!" Josh muttered. "Roxie!"

"On it!" she replied. She charged at Ty jumping into the air to deliver a kick to his head. Ty merely leaned back and grabbed her foot as she passed over him, throwing her over into Josh. Josh caught her before gently setting her down.

"Looks like I have no other choice," Josh sighed before he settled into a strange stance. He closed his eyes and suddenly aura began to rush out of him, also creating a cloak but this one looked more refined than the chaotic energy raging around his new friend. There were also other features. There was a long foxtail of Aura energy producing out of his behind and two fox ears on top of his head. He opened his eyes and they glowed a bright indigo. Josh then brought his hands forward and looked to grip something two-handed. Milliseconds later a brilliant long sword created completely of aura energy was formed at his hands.

Ty merely continued grinning before charging at Josh.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash asked, looking on in fear as the two trainers fought.

"The grief of seeing his friend injured like that must of overloaded his aura into a berserker state of mind. Currently, everyone is his enemy unless Josh can stop him" Cynthia said, watching the fight.

As they charged at one another Ty jumped into the air and brought his fist above Josh's head before trying to knock him into the ground as he came down on top of Josh. Josh reacted though by rolling sideways to avoid the attack, where the punch hit the ground and cause a large crater.

As soon as Ty's attack missed Josh quickly spun around and extended his sword out to slash at Ty's unprotected side. The sword passed through his back and Ty stumbled slightly as he turned to face Josh, who had settled into a passive sword stance; his energy sword held vertically next to him.

"Ty! You must control your emotions!" roared Josh as Ty came in for another attack. After avoiding the punch Josh spun around, to block another attack from Ty, but even after blocking his attack, Josh remained on the defensive as Ty let lose a fury of attacks at him, where all Josh could do was block them with the sword and dodge.

For the next few minutes it continued like this until, when Josh blocked a powerful downward strike from Ty, Josh then pushed Ty back in a impressive feat of strength, sending him flying through the air.

"This is the end!" Josh yelled. Focusing a massive amount of Aura into the sword Josh called out, "Ikkyuu Nyu..." he then slammed the sword down onto the ground. **"KON!"** A large beam of blue Aura energy raced across the ground, heading straight for Ty.

The energy wave consumed Ty and a bright flash and a large explosion erupted around the grounds. But as the light died down, Josh snarled as he saw Ty slowly pick himself off the ground. He was panting heavily, but the maniac spark in his eye had barely diminished. As Ty tried to pick himself up Josh released one hand from the sword and fired several large football sized aura balls that sped towards Ty.

When the Aura balls hit Ty there was a powerful explosion, but just as Josh thought Ty was finished he saw movement in the smoke of the explosion.

"Not down yet, huh?" Josh said to myself.

That was indeed the case as Ty appeared right out of the smoke and was relatively unharmed as he had somehow avoided the attack at the last minute and used the smoke of the explosion as a cover screen to launch a counter attack.

"Let's see you bleed!" Ty roared, rushing out of the smoke.

Upon appearing out of the smoke Ty then rushed at Josh with incredible speed, where he prepared his fist to do a powerful punch at Josh, who was still caught off guard at Ty's quick recovery.

But he shook off his surprise and jumped up high into the air, flipping backwards to avoid the powerful strike. Upon landing back on the ground and not wanting to give Ty another chance to attack him, Josh pushed himself forward towards Ty and raised his sword up for a powerful strike at Ty. The attack struck home and this time the Aura surrounding Ty flickered weakly before simply dissolving away from his body.

Ty blinked and looked completely confused before he swayed and fell backwards. Josh smiled kindly before he closed his eyes and the Aura construct sunk back into his body. Ty looked like he wanted to say something but Josh shook his head.

"Rest for now. Everything will be explained later." Ty nodded before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion claim him.

****

End of Chapter. Hey everyone, Kat here. Normally Wolf would be doing this but the clumsy oaf busted his fingers moving furniture so I have to type for him. Kyuubi deserves most of the credit here for finishing this chapter since Wolf couldn't.

Kyuubi: Aww shucks Kat. I just wrote the battle and my power up sequence. I like to think I did a good job and I hope you all agree with me.

Bah, you did good. We'll let the reviewers decide. You hear me readers? You better review! Or else!


	8. One with Aura

**Chapter 8: One with aura**

Ty slowly opened his eyes to see only darkness. He moved his hand to his face to feel . . . nothing. He blinked his eyes to find that there wasn't anything covering his eyes, meaning he was blind.

"This probably isn't good" Ty muttered. He heard a door open and close, with footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Ty, how you feeling?" He heard Josh ask.

"I've had better days Josh, I've had better days" Ty sighed. "What happened? Is there some reason why I can't see?"

"What do you remember?"

Ty thought quietly for a second. "I remember Roxas getting hit- Wait! What happened to Roxas?" Ty asked, starting to panic.

Josh gently, but forcibly, pushed him back down onto the bed. "Roxas is just fine. Cynthia is watching him right now. Luckily, she can use the aura to heal injuries."

"That's good" Ty said in relief. "After Roxas was hit, I remember getting extremely angry and that's it. I can remember a few flashes but it's pretty hard to understand."

"You overloaded your aura with your negative emotions, causing you to pretty much go berserk on everyone. Me and Roxie had to stop you."

Ty winced at this. "Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it, it wasn't your fault. You friend was injured, I would've done the same thing in your position."

Ty smiled at this. "Thanks Josh, now back to the problem of me not being able to see?"

Josh sighed. "When you overloaded your aura, you burnt out the receptors in your eyes, thus resulting in your blindness."

Ty sat quietly for a few minutes. "Does this mean I won't be able to see again?"

"With your eyes? Unless you have some miracle occur, no, you will not."

Ty hung his head and put his face in his hands.

"However, I never said you wouldn't be able to see again" Josh said smiling.

Ty head shot up. "You mean? . ."

"You see, you have a powerful aura, almost strong enough to match mine. Thanks to this, I'll be able to teach you to 'see' with the aura."

"I'll 'see' with the aura?" Ty asked in disbelief.

"The aura flows through all things, existing everywhere. Think of it as life force energy. If one can learn to see with the aura, one could never need their eyes again!"

"Then will you teach me to see with the aura?" Ty asked.

"Of course," Josh said, with a small smile on his face.

Thus began Ty's effort in learning to see with the aura. It took a great effort, along with a few mishaps involving walking into trees, walls, and the Pokémon who were helping.

"Alright Ty, this is your final test. Your job is to find me, Cynthia, Roxie and Roxas in this forest teeming with Pokémon. You will have to separate our aura from the others and tag us. Do you understand?" Josh asked.

"I understand" Ty said, nodding.

"Then good luck, you'll have until sunset" Josh said.

Ty felt his aura slowly disappearing as Josh suppressed his aura and ran off. He slowly counted to ten before running off. He extended his aura to search for his targets, ignoring the other Pokémon. He focused his aura on the memory he had on Josh and the others aura.

**Flashback**

"_Remember Ty, everyone has a different aura signature, no matter how similar. The aura is like snowflakes, some similar yet others completely different from one another" Josh explained._

"_So if I were to go into a room full of people, their auras wouldn't match at all?" Ty asked._

"_That's correct, that's why the aura is such an effective tool in searching for others. The aura can see even in the darkest of caves and show you the way. Remember, your eyes may lie to you but the aura always tells the truth."_

**End Flashback**

Over behind a groove of trees, Ty could sense Roxas hiding. Slowly creeping up on him, Ty lunged and grabbed him from behind.

"Gotcha Roxas" Ty said triumphantly.

"Nice work Ty, but you're not done yet" Roxas said, walking off.

"One down, three to go" Ty muttered.

Next, he focused on Roxie's aura, who wasn't as far.

'_Must've been watching Roxas, or maybe it was the other way around' _Ty thought with a sweat drop. He started walking in her direction when she started moving away. _'Crap, she must have seen me coming. Can't let her get away!' _Ty said running after her.

"Come on Ty! You're going to have to move faster than that!" Roxie taunted.

"Time to test something I've been working on" Ty said. He focused his aura into his legs and drastically increased his speed. He shot off like a bullet after Roxie. She stumbled in surprise at the sudden increase of Ty's speed, causing her to fall. Ty, sensing her fall, dove forward and caught her in his arms.

"Bit close don't you think?" Ty asked, smiling at Roxie.

"Thanks for the save, but you still have Cynthia and Josh to go after. Good luck!" she shouted as she ran off.

Ty sighed at the thought. From what he could remember, Cynthia could suppress her aura to a very low level and Josh was a master at using his aura to augment his body like Ty had just done.

Focusing his aura again, he broadened his senses in an effort to detect either of them. He could sense a large gathering of Pokémon off to the west, a few to the north, even fewer to the east, and surprisingly, none to the south.

'_Cynthia is more than likely hiding in the large gathering since those other auras would cover hers and Josh will most likely fight me so he went south since none of the Pokémon are there. Probably best to go after _Cynthia' Ty decided.

Moving east, he went in search of the former champion. He moved through the Pokémon, some watching him and others just ignoring him. Finally, he found an aura he recognized.

_'Ever since she got him, they've been inseparable'_ Ty thought sneaking forward. Staying quiet, he slowly crept forward and lightly tapped Cynthia on the head.

"Oh, hello there Ty. How'd you find me?" Cynthia asked, standing up.

"It wasn't easy. While you hid with the Pokémon suppressing your aura, I couldn't find you until I detected his" Ty said, pointing at the small otter in her arms.

"You found me by detecting little Miju's aura? That's quite impressive, though a little careless on my part. Oh well" she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Last person you need to find is Josh. Be careful, he won't hold back" Cynthia warned him.

"Thanks Cynthia, see you later" Ty said before using his aura to dash off to Josh's direction. He leapt from one tree to the next to help him go faster. He was pretty surprised to find that using tree hoping was faster, though it was easier than dashing between the trees. He landed in a clearing with Josh meditating in the center. Strange enough his body was levitating a meter off the ground. Most likely a product of aura meditating and focusing.

"So, here you are at last," Josh said, not turning around.

"Yep, you're the only one left" Ty said grinning. "Now if you could do me the favor of letting me catching you, we can all go home."

Josh only laughed as he stood up. "Nice try, but if everything were that easy, then nothing would be worth living for."

"Does this mean we're fighting, or am I chasing you?" Ty asked.

"I'm in the mood for some personal owning, now let's see what your made of!" Josh shouted, running at Ty.

"Shit!" Ty cursed, jumping out of the way. Josh's fist sailed past him, splintering the tree behind him. He turned around and delivered a kick to Ty's chest, sending him flying across the clearing. Ty stood up and fired fist sized balls of aura at Josh. He smiled and weaved in and out of the barrage as if he were dancing, though the last one struck his stomach.

"Not bad, but you're going to need to do better than that!" Josh said, shooting a large ball of aura at Ty. Ty imbued his fists with aura and smacked the ball away, sending it high into the sky. Josh immediately ran in and engaged Ty.

They both executed a high kick which collided at the same time. Ty was quick to counter with a punch followed by a kick. Josh blocked the punch but was hit by the kick. He got back up and his eyes widened as he saw Ty doing a flying kick. Josh move out of the way and dodged the kick. He took the chance now that Ty let his guard down with that flying kick. Josh threw a couple of kicks hitting his back. Ty turned around and charge with middle punch. He gasped when Josh caught it and slammed his foot into Ty's stomach and his chin, sending him into the air.

Josh then formed his aura long sword and charged at Ty again, stabbing and slashing at him. Ty dodged each of his swings, with a few nicking his arms and legs before Josh kicked him in the chest.

"If you can't form your aura weapon Ty, you will lose" Josh said walking forward.

Ty sat there, breathing hard. He looked at his hands, concentrating hard for the needed weapon. 'Focus, focus' Ty mentally chanted to himself. Josh stood before him, staring before raising his sword and swinging down.

His swing was halted by Ty's raised weapon. Ty opened his eyes to see a large full moon ax in his hands, blocking Josh's sword.

"An axe? Didn't see that coming," Josh said. Ty swung his axe, forcing Josh to jump back to avoid it.

Ty stared at his axe before looking at Josh and grinning. "Game on."

Ty jumped forward, swinging his axe down. Josh blocked the strike but the force of the blow caused the ground to crack underneath him.

'_Wowzers!' _Josh thought, surprised. '_He's good with brute strength for sure. But that axe of his might be his weakness as he won't be as fast so I'll have to rely on my speed to beat him.'_

Josh darted forward, using fluid like grace to strike at Ty. He managed to use the haft of the axe to block but Josh was simply too fast. Soon, the axe was knocked out of his grip and the sword point resting against his throat.

"Do you yield?" Josh asked.

Ty thought for a second before grinning. "True fighters never give in." Infusing his aura into his right foot, he stomped on the ground, causing the rock beneath them to spike up and launch Josh into the air. Josh was only surprised for a second before he acted. Ty launched himself into the air after Josh, but Josh was ready. His aura flared around him and he sped at Ty at incredible speeds. Caught off guard at Josh's speedy recovery, Ty couldn't do anything. Josh slashed through Ty nine times before kicking Ty to the ground.

Ty stumbled onto his feet but collapsed back onto his bum, breathing hard from all the exertion.

"You really should of yielded when you had the chance. True fighters know when to quit. Only idiots keep fighting a losing battle. Make sure you have nothing to lose and everything to gain before never giving up," Josh said, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, I got carried away" Ty said sheepishly.

"Don't worry bout it. Despite the fact that I've trained you, you're still a rookie. Until you get used to your aura induced strength, I don't want you using it unless it's necessary."

"Yeah, I promise" Ty said.

"Come on, cheer up! You found all of us and did a very good job in our fight. You can't beat a master from a few days of training, no matter how good you are. You have the skills, but experience is what you need most now. And you'll get plenty of that in the Isshu Region."

Ty smiled at this and sighed in satisfaction. He looked over to see Josh offering his hand. Ty clasped it and stood up, leaning against Josh.

"The boat to the Isshu Region docks at Castelia City, capital of the region," Josh reported.

"When does it leave?" Ty asked.

"In three days" Josh answered.

"And how long will it take us to get there?" Ty asked, his eye twitching.

"It'll take us four days" Josh trailed off before realizing. "Shit..."

The two looked at each other before running back to Oak's lab.

**End of Chapter. Another chapter comes and goes, and the world still turns.**

**Kyuubi: And yet your still surprised it does so.**

**Kat: I did?Wolf: She did?**

**Kyuubi: Ok, you got me. I was just messing with ya.**

**Wolf: *sigh* All right people you know the drill. Read, review, that sort of thing.**


	9. So this is Isshu

**Chapter 9: So this is Isshu**

"Cynthia we need to go!" Josh shouted as both he and Ty ran up to her.

"Why? What's the rush?" Cynthia asked, looking up.

"Josh found us a boat to take us to Isshu that leaves in three days, the only problem is that the boat to Castelia City leaves from Vermillion City which will take us four days to reach" Ty explained while recalling his pokemon.

Cynthia was quiet for a few seconds before she smacked Josh upside the head leaving a decent sized bump before running off to get her pokemon.

"And this is the girl your dating" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, isn't she awesome?" Josh smiled lovingly at her retreating form, ignoring the large lump on his head.

Ty sweat dropped at this and ran off to Prof. Oak's lab to say goodbye to everyone with Josh right behind him.

"Hey Sam! We're leaving now, hope to see you again sometime!" Josh said running by, leaving behind a bewildered professor.

"Hey Ash! It's been fun but we need to leave. Hopefully we'll see each other again and have another match. See you later!" Ty called as he ran by.

Ash merely waved to him with Annabel standing next to him waving goodbye as well. As Ty ran by, he saw Pikachu be the object of tug-of-war between a Buneray, Annabel's Espion, and what looked like a Glaceon, all tugging at Pikachu. Ty grabbed the poor electric mouse as he ran by and set him down a distance away from the competing females.

"Thanks Ty, I thought I was going to get pulled apart there for a second" Pikachu said gratefully.

"No problem, just watch yourself from now on, and keep an eye on Ash alright?"

"No problem. The next time you see us, we'll beat you!" Pikachu said confidently.

"Train hard, never give up, and maybe you will." And with that, Ty ran off to meet up with Josh and Cynthia.

"What took you so long?" Roxie shouted at him. "We were about to leave without you!"

"Not without Roxas you weren't" Josh smirked at the now blushing Lucario.

"Anyways, how are we going to get there in time?" Ty asked.

"If we use our aura to increase our speed, we should be able to get there the morning the boat leaves. This does include resting for the night" Josh said, thinking.

"Then what're we waiting around here for?" Ty said as he took off.

"Take it easy Ty, you can't run as fast as me and Cynthia can" Josh warned.

"I may not be able to run as fast as you guys can, but I can run as far as you can."

They would've kept this debate up if Ty hadn't run into a certain dark haired youth.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry" Ty said brushing himself off. He pulled the other guy up but then he realized who it was.

"I remember you! You were the guy from the Sinnoh League! What was your name again? Paul, that's it!" Ty said snapping his fingers.

"Hmph, I don't have time for losers like you. Is this the road to Pallet Town?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up with my group" Ty said, noticing that both Josh and Cynthia were gone.

Ty took down the road leaving a slightly confused Paul before he kept walking down the road.

"I can't believe you guys ditched me!" Ty shouted as he caught up.

"You should've been more careful! If you had been using your aura to detect what was ahead of you, you could've avoided running into that guy" Josh said, reprimanding him.

"Hai, hai" Ty grumbled.

For two days the trio ran, resting for only a few hours before running again.

On the third day, Vermilion City rose up in front of them. It's buildings gleaming in the sunlight along with the shimmering ocean next to it.

"Is that it?" Ty panted.

"Yeah, that's Vermilion" Josh said, only slightly out of breath.

"I think I can see the dock" Cynthia said, straining her eyes. "And I think that's our boat about to leave."

They all glanced at each other before making the mad dash towards the pier. They dashed through the city, avoiding people and pokemon alike.

"There it is!" Ty shouted. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the dock.

"But it's leaving!" Roxie shouted. The cruise liner slowly pulling away, sounding it's horn.

Ty narrowed his eyes before running off to the pier. He turned around, skidding to a stop. He put his hands together and waited.

Josh immediately saw what he was doing and kept running. "Ty's gonna give us a boost!" Josh shouted to the others.

Josh ran forward and leapt into Ty's hands, launching him high into the air onto the boat. Next was Cynthia, Roxie, then finally Roxas.

"Come on Ty!" Josh shouted, the boat about to leave the pier.

Ty took a few steps back before putting as much aura into his legs as he could and started running beside the ship. He was slowly running out of time and pier, the gap to get on slowly closing.

He reached the end of the pier . . .

He jumped for the boat . . .

Reached for the railing . . .

And missed . . .

Suddenly, Josh was there grabbing his hand. Ty looked up to see Josh

hanging over the railing with Roxie, Roxas, and Cynthia holding his legs.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Josh grinned at him.

Ty breathed a sigh of relief as he was slowly pulled in.

"That, was too close for comfort" Ty said. They all looked at each other before they broke out laughing.

* * *

"So this is the Isshu Region" Ty said, staring at the approaching landmass.

"There's something in the air" Josh said. "An ominous feeling that seems to permeate everything."

"Maybe it's that large black cloud over there" Cynthia pointed out.

Josh and Ty looked to where she was pointing and saw a very large swirling black cloud approaching the docks. Soon it overshadowed the entire landing, with lightning crackling from it.

The group continued to stare at it when a large lightning bolt shot out and struck Ty full blast.

"TY!" everyone shouted, as they helplessly watched their friend get turned into a giant light bulb.

Ty didn't scream once, the electricity had knocked all the wind from his lungs. He merely stood there and shook like a leaf in the wind. It seemed to last for hours when it was minutes before it finished. The lightning and dark cloud disappeared and Ty collapsed to the ground.

"Ty, are you alright?" Roxas asked, shaking his trainer. When there was no response, he pushed the button on Tiamat's poke ball and let her out.

"Tia, we need your help. Ty's been injured and we need you to carry him" Roxas said.

Tiamat's eyes widened as she saw Ty laying on the ground, completely unresponsive. She gently picked him up and cradled him against her body.

"Hey! I saw what happened!" Someone shouted.

They saw a woman with chestnut brown hair and a lab coat run up.

"I'm Professor Juniper, Samuel informed me that you guys would be coming. Now come on, my lab isn't that far." She beckoned the group after her to a nearby car and drove them to her lab. On the way, everyone but Ty saw all sorts of new pokemon. There were pigeon like birds flying through the air, a pokemon that resembled a Bidoof, small deer running along side them through the forest, and swan type pokemon swimming about in a nearby lake.

"Bring him in and lay him down on the table" Juniper instructed.

Tia gently set Ty down on the table and backed away, worry etched into her eyes.

Juniper started hooking up wires to Ty and a screen lit up with him on it and several different readings along with the picture.

"This may take a while, so why don't you all go and rest in the guest rooms. I'm sure you're all tired."

They wordlessly nodded and followed a assistant to the room.

The next day, they walked back into the room to see Ty still laying on the table.

"Professor, has there been any change?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I must say that your friend here is a medical miracle. He's nothing short of amazing" Juniper said. "In all rights he should've died from a lightning strike of that size. Nothing but an electric type pokemon could've survived that blast and even then there would've been some side effects."

"So what happened to him?" Josh asked.

"Well, the best way to describe it would be that he could now be considered an electric type pokemon."

"So he's half pokemon now?" Cynthia asked confused.

"Here let me show you." She typed a few keys on a keyboard and brought a projection of Ty's DNA. "This is Ty's DNA," she typed a few more keys,

"And this is a regular person's DNA. Notice the difference?"

"The composition seems to be different in parts" Josh mused.

"Correct, now let's compare his DNA to a pokemon." She brought up a projection of a pokemon DNA. "See the similarities?"

"So what does this mean for Ty?" Cynthia asked.

"He'll be fine though he may be able to control electricity like a pokemon. Oh, I think he's waking up."

Ty slowly opened his eyes to see friends standing there with looks of worry in their eyes.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ty grinned weakly.

Tiamat walked over with Roxas and both smacked him in the head.

"That's what's up you baka!" Tia shouted at him.

"I just wake up from receiving the shock of my life and you two hit me" Ty grumbled. He pulled the wires off of him and slowly stood up. "What happened anyways? I remember being hit with a lightning bolt, I saw a shadow of a pokemon in the clouds, and then nothing."

"Easy there, you were knocked out by a high voltage lightning bolt. You shouldn't be able to walk around so easily" Juniper said. "It's possible that you might've seen the legendary pokemon Zekrom. What its doing around here, I have no idea."

Ty merely shrugged his shoulders before standing up. "I don't know about you, but I feel great. Better than great actually" Ty said to himself. He performed some simple stretches and walked off. "Now can someone tell me where I can find some food? Being knocked out can make a guy hungry."

Everyone either sweat dropped or laughed at this. After breakfast, the group was met up in the main lobby with Prof. Juniper.

"Now Sam told me that you two already have the starter pokemon and you didn't want one, correct?" Josh nodded his head in confirmation. "Alright, all that's left is your badge case and you three can-"

The front door opened and a young boy around Ash's age walked in.

"Hey, Professor Juniper? I'm here for my starter pokemon."

"Ah, Shootie. I almost forgot about you. Come, let's go get your starter pokemon. Here's your badge case Ty." She placed the case in his hands before walking off with Shootie.

"His name is Shootie?" Ty whispered.

"That's what she said" Josh said, giggling lightly.

"You know, it's not nice to make fun of people's names" Cynthia scolded before giggling herself.

"Maybe it's a nickname?" Josh wondered after calming down.

They looked over to see Juniper finishing her explanation to Shootie about the three starters.

He took out a camera and took a picture before deciding.

"Alright, I choose Pokabu" he said.

"Good choice" Juniper smiled as the small pig smiled at the new trainer.

"Welcome to the team Pokabu" Shootie smiled at the pokemon. He then noticed the three of them standing there.

"Hey are any of you guys trainers? I need to battle someone."

Ty looked at Josh before shrugging. "I'll do it. Come on, let's take this outside."

* * *

"Alright, this is a one on one match between Ty and Shootie. There is no time limit, first to knockout wins! Ready? GO!"

"Alright Pokabu, let's go!" Shootie said. The small fire pig strode forward and blew small sparks of fire from his nose.

"Athena, let's go!" Ty shouted, tossing out her poke ball.

"A Tsutarja huh? This is going to be an easy win" Shootie said, smirking.

"Type advantage means nothing when your pokemon can't use it affectively" Ty warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Shootie said, ignoring Ty. Josh on the sideline sighed and shook his head.

"Typical newbie arrogance. He's gonna get trounced"

"Alright Athena, let's start this off with Attract!"

"What? How could a Tsutarja know Attract?" Shootie shouted as Athena took a provocative pose and winked at Pokabu, replacing his eyes with hearts.

"To easy" Athena muttered.

"Alright Athena, let's finish this off with Vine Whip" Ty said.

Athena sighed and nodded, picking up Pokabu before slamming him back onto the ground, instantly knocking it out.

"Pokabu is unable to battle due to severe ownage. The winner is Athena and Ty!" Josh said.

"Tch. Lucky break, that's all" Shootie muttered before recalling Pokabu. He pocketed the poke ball and walked off, grumbling to himself.

"You know, that was kind of sad" Cynthia said, walking up.

"Tell me about it. What kind of new horrors await us next?" Ty joked.

"Hey! I'm Iris!"

All three turned around and the only thought running through their heads was, _'Man, that's some big ass hair.'_

**End of chapter.**

**Bloodwolf: ZZzzzzZzzzz**

**White Kyuubi: -_-' Ok then, since our hero author is nodding off, I'll do the comments at the end. Reviews are needed so please provide for both me and Wolf. All review proceeds go to making more chapters and updates for you, our readers. Anything to add Kat?**

**Kat: Nope, just stick with us. Wolf is trying to keep this as close as he can to the main show without to much change except for the obvious ones. If you want, the new pokemon series is called 'Best Wishes.'**


	10. Iris the fan girl

**Chapter 10: Iris the fan girl**

"Hey! I'm Iris!"

All three turned around and the only thought running through their heads was, _'Man, that's some big ass hair.'_

The girl then noticed their stares. "Um, what's wrong?"

They were to busy staring at her hair to notice. It stretched all the way down to her feet and was nearly twice as wide as she was, and was divided into three different pigtails. And to add to it, there was a small Pokémon poking his head out.

"Uhh... you do realize that you have a small resident inside there?" Josh asked.

"Of course!" she said, beaming brightly. "He's my little Axew" she cooed, scratching the Pokémon under the chin.

"Um, so why are you here?" Ty asked.

"Oh right! I saw that cloud and lightning and I thought it may be Zecrom."

"Um, yeah. I was kind of struck by that lightning bolt" Ty said, holding up his hand.

"Yeah right" she said waving him off. "No one could have survived that. Stop being so childish with your lies."

"You're calling me childish?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow. "Coming from the girl whose half my size and has hair wider than she is?"

She blushed and started stuttering. "Y-you sh-shouldn't b-be so childish with your name c-calling."

"Oh jeez, there's no need to get so riled up Ty," Josh interrupted. "Come on, we need to go."

Iris was about to say something when she noticed Roxie.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed, eyes shining as she ran over and started hugging poor Roxie to death. "A real Lucario! I've never seen one before!"

"Ahh, you really shouldn't..." Josh began to say before Roxie flared her aura forcing Iris to let go. "Yeah. She doesn't accept tight hugs except from close friends and family," Josh explained.

"Please don't do that" Roxie said, smoothing out her fur.

"And she can talk! That's so cool!" Iris squealed.

"We need to go" Cynthia muttered. "She's starting to creep me out."

"I've got an idea" Josh whispered. "Hey, look over there! It's Zecrom!"

"What? Where?" Iris shouted, looking everywhere. "I don't see-" then she noticed that they were gone. While Iris was distracted, the group used their aura to run off before she noticed.

"That was annoying" Ty said, as they streaked down the road.

"Tell me about it" Roxie grumbled. "At least you weren't the one being squeezed to death by her."

"Something tells me if it had been Roxas you wouldn't have minded" Cynthia jibed, causing both Lucarios to trip and fall. Everyone laughed at their misfortune, Ty picking them both up and continuing to run.

"So where's the first gym?" Ty asked, as they continued to run.

"According to the map, there should be one in Sanyo City" Cynthia said checking the map.

"Is that it up ahead?" Josh asked, pointing to the city ahead.

They slowed to a stop as Cynthia checked the map again. "Yep, that's it ahead."

"Alright, let's take it easy. We don't need to scare the towns people by flying in" Josh said.

They walked into town, casually strolling in. But even with their inconspicuous activities, the people were still staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Josh asked.

"Well" Ty said, rubbing his chin "I think it's because of Roxas and Roxie. They've probably never seen a Lucario, let alone one like Roxas."

"Then why are all the females staring at you two?" Roxas asked.

Ty and Josh looked around again to see that Roxas was indeed correct. All the women were staring at them. With hearts in their eyes and drool leaking from their mouths.

"Josh?"

Josh looked around with fear in his eyes. "Yes Ty?"

"Ever get the feeling that someone is about to get raped?"

"Ohh yeah."

"Me thinks it's time to find that gym and get out of here as fast as we can."

"Agreed. But don't make any sudden movements, in case they decide to attack."

The group increased their pace until they found the local gym.

"Hurry, they're already starting to make t-shirts" Ty whispered in horror.

They rushed inside and locked the doors behind them. The two guys breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to see everyone staring at them.

For some reason, they had ended up in a restaurant.

"Are we in the right place or did we get lost?" Roxas whispered.

"Can I help you?" a red haired waiter asked.

"Um, we were looking for the gym and thought this was the place" Ty said.

"And you thought right!" a blue haired waiter said, appearing next to the first waiter.

"This is the gym, we just have a restaurant to go with it" a third waiter said, this time with green hair.

"Really?" Josh said looking around. "That's awesome! Eating and battling at the same time."

"Well I'd like to challenge the leader. Can you tell me where I need to go?" Ty asked politely.

The three waiters grinned at each other and walked over to the fireplace.

Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight shined on the green haired waiter.

"Your wish shall be granted!" he said as a few of the female customers squealed with delight.

"So you are a challenger! In that case we'll greet you passionately! Like scorching fire!" the flame haired waiter shouted as a few more girls squealed.

"No, I think we should attend to him coolly, like cold water" the blue haired waiter calmly stated. And with that, all the females except Cynthia squealed with glee.

"So you three are the gym leaders?" Ty asked.

"That's right! We're the triplet brothers!" they shouted together. "And it's show time!" The wall behind them opened up and revealed a field with rocky terrain.

"This kinda reminds me of an anime I watched a while ago. I think it was Oran... something," Josh said.

"Oran High School Host Club?" asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, that's the one. Good story. But seeing it in real life is a little nauseous. By the looks of things these three are airheads, but never go by appearances," I finished.

"So which of us would you like to face?" the green haired waiter asked. "I am Dent, this is Pod" he said pointing to the flame haired waiter "And this is Corn" pointing to the blue haired waiter.

"Their names are Pod and Corn?" Cynthia asked incredulously from the balcony above.

Josh just snorted with laughter as the brothers fan girls showed up next to them dressed in cheerleading outfits with pom-poms.

"And how did they get changed so fast?" Cynthia asked.

"Maybe they wear those underneath their clothes. Power of the fan-girl, babe. Power of the fan-girl." Josh said, watching the field.

"All right, I choose . . . To face all three of you!" Ty said, surprising the triplets.

"Really are you sure?" Pod asked.

"You may be in over your head, why not treat this coolly" Corn suggested.

"I'm sure" Ty said, confidently.

"All right, then I guess I'll go first" Dent said.

"No, I want to face all three of you at once" Ty said, once again shocking everyone. "I checked a few things before we arrived here, triple battles are allowed, just like double battle were back in Sinnoh."

The brothers whispered between each other before nodding.

"If that is your wish, then we will fight you all at once" Dent said.

"That guy has no idea what he's getting himself into" one of the girls muttered.

"Yeah, he's going to get beaten so bad" another girl laughed.

"Well the you'll be unpleasantly surprised when he demolishes those pretty boys over there," Josh said, grinning at them.

"Josh! We need a ref!" Ty shouted. Josh nodded and jumped down, leaving Roxie with Cynthia.

"All right! This is a three on three team war! There is no time limit. Is everyone ready?" After a quick nod from all four of them, "All right, let the ownage begin!"

Dent, Pod, and Corn sent out Yanappu, Baonppu, and Hiyappu. All three reminded Ty of a Chimchar except being red, blue, and green instead.

"All right Roxas, Athena, and-" suddenly Roxie was standing next to Roxas.

"And me too!" Roxie said. She looked over to Josh, as if asking permission. Josh simply shook his head in disbelief before nodding. "There's a chocolate bar in it for you and Roxas if you kick their asses."

"Oh YEAH!" Roxie suddenly yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Roxas looked interested in some of this chocolate stuff.

Ty merely laughed. "Ok then. Are you guys ready?"

"Hai!" they all shouted.

"Alright, Roxas use aura sphere on Baonppu, Athena use vine whip on Hiyappu, and Roxie use extreme speed on Yanappu!"

Roxas charged the sphere in between his hands before launching it at the red monkey striking it dead on, sending it flying. Athena latched on to Hiyappu and started swinging him around into the nearby boulders, and Roxie vanished from sight before Yanappu started being flung around like a pinball.

"What's going on?" Dent exclaimed.

"There's no way!" Pod said, not believing the sight in front of him.

"Seems we underestimated our opponent and it cost us dearly" Corn said.

After a few minutes, all that was left standing of the brothers Pokémon was Baonppu who managed to wise up and start dodging the spheres.

"Ref!" Pod shouted. "I like to give up. I know that I don't stand a chance."

"Very well," Josh nodded. "The winner of this match is Ty!"

Ty nodded his head. "Nice work you three. Athena, return!"

"It seems we were defeated" Dent sighed.

"I thought we had the advantage because of numbers, looks like we still have much to learn" Corn said.

"Still, with every defeat our fiery spirit will still blaze brightly!" Pod shouted.

The three brothers and Ty approached each other and shook hands.

"Ty, for defeating us you get this, the Tri Badge. This shows that you have defeated the Sanyo City gym" Dent said, holding out a badge. It was three different colors of red, blue, and green.

"Thanks you guys" Ty said taking the badge and placing it in his case. "Hey if a trainer by the name of Ash ever comes here, tell him I said hello."

"We will, and best of luck on your journey!" they said together.

**Wolf: And with this chapter, we are now in the double digit chapters! Hurray!**

**White Kyuubi: *shudder shudder* A-are they g-gone?**

**Wolf: Never fear! They are indeed go- *suddenly abducted by fan girls* NOOOOO! Somebody save meeeeeee! *dragged off into the distance* Be sure to review! And to check our other stories! I need the reviews! AAAAAHHHHH! *sound of clothes ripping are heard***

**White Kyuubi: WOLF! *summons two Buster Swords and dashes off toward his screaming friend* Remember to review his stuff! And mine too!**


	11. The Darumakka and the Bell Tower

**Chapter 11: The Darumakka and the Bell Tower**

"I think we lost them" Ty panted.

"Check and make sure mate, some of them had bird Pokémon" Josh said, out of breath.

Ty concentrated and expanded his aura. Searching the surrounding area, he could find no trace of the undefeatable enemy that had been pursuing them.

"They're nowhere in sight, I think we're in the clear" Ty said relieved.

Cynthia tried to laugh but all she could manage was a weak chuckle.

"Laugh it up Cynthia, I saw a few fan-boys with your picture on their shirts" Ty said, instantly shutting her up.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, supporting Roxie on his shoulder. The two had been unfortunate enough to get caught and everyone wanted to pet them.

"I think we're near a town, I can see some buildings up ahead" Josh said, squinting.

"Let's take a break and have some lunch first, I'm starved" Ty said, his stomach voicing it's agreement.

They walked up to a nearby stream and brought out their Pokémon to eat. Roxas and Roxie set out to find berries while Josh and Ty laid out Pokémon food.

They were about to eat when a small, round Pokémon walked in.

"Hm? What's that?" Tiamat asked.

Ty looked up to see the strange Pokémon walk up to them. It was round in shape, with red fur with a few yellow dots forming a pattern on it's chest. It looked up to them and smiled.

"According to the PokeDEX, it's a Darumakka. If it happens to fall asleep, no matter how hard you push or pull it will always stay upright" Ty said as he put away his PokeDEX.

As he said this, the little Pokémon fell asleep and its arms and legs seem to vanish into its body. They stared at it for a little bit before Josh got a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Josh, I know that look and don't you do it" Cynthia warned.

"Come on" Josh whined, "don't you want to know if it's true?"

Cynthia stayed quiet as she wanted to know but didn't want to disturb the sleeping Pokémon.

"It's true!" Ty said poking the Darumakka. He kept pushing it but it kept rolling back upright and stayed sleeping.

"Oh yeah, _he_ gets to experiment. Why is that?" Josh complained.

"Because he's not my boyfriend, you are. As such I get to say what you can and can't do" Cynthia said.

Josh just grinned evilly at the blonde, gaining a sudden nervous look from the ex-champion. "What?" she asked.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess you can survive a few weeks without my extra special service," said Josh, his grin growing wider.

Cynthia's eyes widened and she shook her head violently so that her hair fell in front of her face. "No! Anything but that!" she pleaded. Josh pretended to think about it before he nodded. Cynthia relaxed completely.

Ty was about to ask what that was all about when he noticed that their food was disappearing.

"Hey, where's our food?" Ty asked. He extended his aura awareness and saw another Darumakka stealing their food, hiding behind a bush using the other as a distraction. Ty held a finger up to his lips, and quietly snuck up on the second Darumakka. Just as he was about to grab it, it jumped up and planted its feet in his face, using him as a springboard to land next to the other one.

"If that wasn't so embarrassing, that would be pretty cool" Josh said, trying to contain his laughter.

"You have one of them flip off your face and see how much you like it" Ty grumbled.

They would've kept arguing but noticed that the Darumakka were trying to sneak away.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Ty asked, staring hard at the small Pokémon.

The two looked at each other before dashing off.

"After them!" Ty yelled.

"Cynthia, watch the Pokémon for us!" Josh said, taking off after Ty.

Ty and Josh chased the thieving Pokémon all through the town, leaping from buildings to dashing through the streets. Finally, they ended up at an old bell tower.

"We've got the little bastards now" Josh whispered.

"By the looks of it, no one's been in there for a while" Ty said. "Let's go take a look."

The two aura users quietly snuck inside the tower, watching for the two Darumakka.

"Definitely old" Ty said, brushing away cobwebs.

"Over here, I found some of their footprints in the dust" Josh beckoned.

The two walked up the stairs until they found the Darumakka about to go to the top of the tower.

"Finally found you" Ty said.

The two Darumakka started panicking and waving their arms in front of their faces.

"It's not what you think!" the first shouted.

"We wouldn't do this if we didn't have to!" the second said.

"Alright calm down, calm down" Josh said. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"We used to be well loved through out the town" the first started.

"Everyone was always happy to see us, we helped where ever we could" the second continued.

"Then our home, this tower was falling apart.""The bell above was about to fall, but big brother is holding it up!"

"Your big brother?" Ty asked.

"Yes, if you can help us up we can take you to meet him."

"Very well. We'll see what we can do," Josh said. "Ty?"

"On it" Ty said, getting underneath the opening and lacing his fingers together. Josh took a few steps back before running up and Ty launched him up the hole.

"Alright, pass them up" Josh said, holding out his arms. Ty picked the two Darumakka and passed them to Josh. Bracing himself, Ty charged some aura into his legs and leapt up after them.

"Does it seem hotter to you?" Ty asked.

"A bit, yeah" Josh said, pulling at the collar to let some cool air in.

"That's big brother" the Darumakka answered.

"Well lets go meet him then" Ty said, climbing up a ladder to the top.

What they saw was surprising. Holding up the bell was a larger version of the Darumakka. But instead of the regular red color, this one was grey in color and it's eyes were glowing blue. The bell was right above it, glowing blue along the edges.

"Looks like he's using psychic" Josh said.

"When brother gets like this, he can make things float."

"Ty, what does the PokeDEX say?"

"It's a Darmanitan, apparently it has two forms" Ty said. "The first is when it can move about freely, what we're currently seeing is it's meditative form. When it gets like this, it can use psychic type moves but it has to be immobile."

"So what's wrong with the bell?" Josh asked, when a large object levitated in front of them.

"Looks like this was once the hook for the bell" Ty said, studying it. "One of the hooks is straightened out. We'll need to force it back into shape before we can re-hang the bell."

Ty grabbed the hook and tried to bend it back but to little success. Putting aura into his muscles, he was met with more success but still not enough.

"Hey, can you two use flamethrower on the hook?" Josh asked. The two Darumakka nodded their heads and breathed their flames onto it, making it glow red hot.

Ty took it again, but putting his aura into his hands to protect them from the heat and bent it back into its S shape.

"Alright, now we need to put it back but I can't jump that high" Ty said, seeing the hole for the hook on the beam above.

"Here, I can do it but you'll need to lift the bell high enough for me to put it back in place" Josh said.

Ty nodded his head and passed the hook over to him. Josh concentrated his aura into his legs and jumped to the beams above, slipping the hook into its place. "Booya! Alright, lift it up!" Josh shouted.

Ty nodded, and took a deep breath. He put all the aura he could into his muscles and lifted the bell. He slowly lifted it higher and higher but he wasn't tall enough. Suddenly, it was lifted out of his hands and placed onto the hook. Ty looked over to see the Darmanitan grinning at him and holding the bell.

"Thank you for the help" it said.

"No trouble" Ty said, grinning right back at it.

"Where have you two been?" Cynthia shouted.

Ty and Josh stood their looking sheepish.

"We were trying to-" Ty started but was interrupted by Cynthia's aura strengthened fist.

Josh gulped seeing his friend bounce along the ground before crashing into a tree.

"Now Cynthia, we were helping some Pokémon at the bell tower" Josh said, sweating profusely when Cynthia turned her glare onto him.

"And why should I believe that?" she said.

"Because I can vouch for them" a voice said.

Cynthia turned to see Darmanitan standing there with Ty in his arms, still dazed from the punch.

"Oh" was all she said.

"See babe? We were helping." Josh said, sighing in relief before getting annoyed. "Geez Cynth, why do you always jump to conclusions like that without knowing the whole story? Do you want me to ban you from my extra special-"

"No no! It's ok, I'm sorry!" she replied franticly, bowing repetitively in quick succession.

"S'ok. Just remember next time," Josh said before he turned to our new friend. "So why are you here Darmanitan?"

"I've decided to come with you" he said, surprising them. "I've not seen that much strength in a human before and I want to accompany you all."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if we have a battle first do you?" Ty asked.

Darmanitan grinned at this and leapt back, waiting for his opponent.

"Rhyperior, I need your help" Ty said, beckoning the large Pokémon over.

Rhyperior nodded and stood in front of Ty, staring his opponent down.

"Alright, Rhyperior use Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior ran forward, his arm glowing white and to everyone surprise, the Darmanitan did the same thing. The two blows connected and a large explosion ensued. As the smoke settled, the two powerhouses were still standing, a small grin on their faces.

"Not bad, but you'll need to do better!" Darmanitan roared, running forward and started rolling.

"It's using Rollout, counter with Drill Run!" Ty shouted.

Rhyperior's horn started spinning as he ran forward to meet the rolling Pokémon. As the two attacks connected, neither seem to able to overpower the other until Rhyperior used his horn to launch Darmanitan into the air.

"Good job Rhyperior! Now finish him using Rock Wrecker!" Ty shouted.

Rhyperior picked up a large boulder from the ground and launched it at the flying Pokémon, striking him dead on. Darmanitan flew even higher and came crashing back to the ground in a loud boom. As the dust cleared, Darmanitan had fainted, his eyes in swirls.

"A wonderful battle Darmanitan" Ty said as he threw his poke ball. The ball rocked once, twice, three times, and then it settled.

Ty walked over to the poke ball and picked it up. "Alright, I caught a Darmanitan!"

"Yeah!" Roxas shouted, jumping up behind him.

"I just had a sense of déjà vu but I can't remember where," Josh muttered.

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders and leaned against him. "I'm sure you'll remember later Josh."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right. You're so smart!" Josh replied before wrapping his arm around Cynthia. "We've got to get a girl for Ty sometime too."

**End of Chapter.**

**Wolf: This puts us at the wonderfully symmetrical number of eleven**

**Kyuubi: Yeah. 11... And I'm sure all you guys are looking forward to Black and White! Just 4 more days! Can't wait to download it onto virtual console.**

**Wolf: Yay!**

**Josh: You downloading it for VC too Wolf?**

**Wolf: Nope, getting for DS, getting Zorura**

**Josh: I see. I'll just catch it the old fashioned way**

**Wolf: I heard the only way to get one is through trading a Celebi through GameStop but that may only be for America. Oh well, read and review**


	12. Enter: Team Plasma!

**Chapter 12: Enter: Team Plasma!**

"So what city is this?" Josh asked, staring at the buildings ahead.

Cynthia checked her map. "Seems to be Striaton City, apparently the stairs are in honor of its once snowy climate. Don't ask me why."

"The next gym is there, right?" Ty asked.

"Says so on the map" Cynthia said, putting the map away.

"Then let's get moving" Roxas said, walking off.

The group approached the city, taking in the sights. While walking through, they noticed a large group of people gathered around something.

"What's going on over there?" Cynthia asked.

"Looks like there's a group of people talking about something" Ty said, watching with his aura vision.

"Let's go check it out" Josh said.

As they approached, they saw a group of men and women dressed in uniforms. It was a white uniform with a hood and a strange emblem on their chest with a P in the middle of it.

"Their aura is similar to Team Rocket" Ty said, growling lightly.

"They don 't seem to be causing trouble just yet, but we should be on guard," Josh said.

"My name is Ghestis, and I am here today to represent Team Plasma" a man in front shouted to the masses. He had on a large brown cloak and pale green hair. "Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"Pokémon liberation?" Ty muttered.

"Well that's a first," Josh whispered.

"I'm sure that most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is this really the truth?" Ghestis asked, facing the crowd.

"What's he getting at?" Josh muttered.

"Have you ever considered that we humans only assume that this is the

truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say that there is no truth to what I am saying?" Ghestis asked, smirking lightly as if expecting no one to stand up to him.

"We can" a voice answered.

Ghestis frowned as three trainers stepped forward.

"We can say that there is no truth to what you say" Ty said.

"While some of what you say is the truth, not all humans are like that. Just because some kid bullied you in school doesn't mean that all humans should be condemned," Josh said.

"There are good trainers out there who work with their Pokémon instead of forcing them to do everything" Cynthia continued.

"And how can you prove this?" Ghestis asked.

"Because we have told them" the two Lucario answered.

Everyone gasped at the two talking Pokémon. Nothing like this had ever happened before!

"Josh, my trainer, partner and best friend taught me and the others in his team how to talk so we could better understand each other." Roxie said.

"And Ty learned how to speak in Pokémon so he could better understand us" Roxas said. "He's never forced me to do something I didn't want to."

"Josh was always by my side, working with me and never making me do all the work by myself. He trained physically and mentally, just as hard as I," Roxie said, standing next to him. Josh smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But haven't you ever wanted freedom from them? To not have to do what they say?" Ghestis asked, starting to get nervous.

"Not once" they answered in unison.

"Sure, there have been people before who enslaved Pokémon to do what they want," Josh started.

"Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Hunter J" Ty said, counting them off his fingers. "And it looks like you get to join the 'esteemed' list."

"Don't forget Cypher who created Shadow Pokémon," Josh added.

"We do not force our Pokémon to serve us" Ghestis said. "What's a blind man like you to tell us otherwise?"

"I see with the aura, and the aura pulsing from you is just like theirs, evil" Ty said. "And I can sense the aura from your Pokémon. They speak of suffering and mistreatment."

"Foolish boy, you have just made an enemy of Team Plasma. This isn't over" Ghestis snarled.

"Man, if I had a dollar every time a bad guy said that to me," Josh said. "Now piss off, before we decide to make this discussion more personal... and violent."

Ghestis growled one last time before walking off with the other Plasma Grunts following him.

"Sure showed them" Ty huffed. "People like them really piss me off preaching their ideals like everyone should follow them whether they want to or not. You just watch, they'll try to force people to give up their Pokémon somehow."

"Someday, but not today" Josh said. "If they ever try, we'll be there to kick their ass."

"And if you do, there's a special treat for you" Cynthia whispered sensually into Josh's ear. He suddenly grinned dreamily and whispered something back. In turn Cynthia blushed big time.

"Josh, don't be naughty," she said.

"Why? Are you going to spank me?" Josh replied.

"I just might."

"I just might let you."

Roxie blinked, surprised. "Wow, a triple touché."

"And that just gave you an idea for Roxas later, didn't it?" Ty grinned, seeing Roxie face brighten up at the thought.

"Well I think we better go somewhere more private to continue this... discussion. You go on ahead and take on the gym" Cynthia said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and walking off.

"Right, see you later" Ty said, walking off. "Wait, where's the gym?"

* * *

After wandering aimlessly about, he came across to what looked like a museum.

"I guess learning about Unova's history couldn't hurt" Ty said, walking up the steps.

"Run!" a man shouted, running out the doors. "This place is haunted!"

"Haunted?" Ty asked. "Haunted by what?"

"Ghosts!" the man shouted, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"Ghost Pokémon?" Ty asked.

"No! Real ghosts!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts. Ghost type Pokémon sure but not real ghosts" Ty said, dismissing the man.

"Go and look for yourself" the man said.

"Fine, show me this ghost."

"How will you see when you're, you know" the man said awkwardly.

"Do not worry, I have the aura to guide me" Ty said smiling.

He looked unsure but nodded his head. The man led Ty back inside and started walking around. There were pictures, vases, and suits of armors but no ghosts.

"Are you sure about this?" Ty asked, starting to question the man's sanity.

Suddenly, a vase lifted off its pedestal and flew into Ty's head.

"Thank Arceus Josh wasn't here to see that" Ty muttered, rubbing his head. "He never let me live it down that I managed to get surprised by a vase."

Ty focused his aura senses and looked about. Right were the vase had been lifted, there was a small Pokémon floating there. It was purple in color, with a long tail that was partially curled, as if it were meant to hold something. It bodily shape reminded him of an Unknown with arms and tail. It had red eyes with little black dots in the center.

Ty flipped his PokeDEX open and scanned the mysterious poltergeist.

'Yamask, the spirit Pokémon. Yamask is the pre-evolved form of Cofagrigus. These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life.'

"Wait, it shows that it has a mask in the picture, yet this one doesn't have anything" Ty muttered. "Hey, do you have a mask that looks like this one?" Ty asked the man.

"Yes, we just recently got it and put it on display, why?"

"Because it looks like this Yamask is causing trouble because it lost it. If we give it back its mask, it should stop."

"All right, I remember putting it up in the older exhibit section."

"Yamask!" Ty called, gaining its attention. "Follow us, we're going to get your mask back."

The Yamask visibly brightened and floated up next to Ty. The trio walked to the exhibit where the mask was behind a thick glass. Ty put his fingers up to the glass and focused his aura to cut the glass into a large circle. The Yamask chirped happily and floated in and grabbed its mask with its tail like appendage. It bowed to Ty and simply vanished using Teleport.

"Thank you so much for solving the problem" the man said, bowing to Ty. "Oh! I never introduced myself! My name is Hawes, and I'm the assistant director to this museum."

"Nice to meet you Hawes, my name is Ty" Ty said, shaking his hand.

"If there is anything I can do to help. . ."

"Well, I was trying to find the gym but I found this place instead. I don't suppose you could give me directions?" Ty asked hopefully.

"Well look no further" a voice said. "You found the right place."

Ty turned around to see a woman with large blue hair and dark colored skin.

"I'm Lenora and I'm the gym leader" she said smiling.

"And she is also my wife and director of this museum" Hawes said smiling.

"Well, I'm here to challenge you to battle for my second gym badge" Ty said grinning.

"Well let's head to the field so we can get started" Lenora said, beckoning them to follow.

* * *

"This will be a one on one battle, with the challenger being the only one who can substitute. There will be no time limit, is the challenger and leader ready?" Hawes saw both nod and smiled. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Lillipup I need you!" Lenora shouted, tossing her poke ball. A light flashed and there stood a small dog pokemon.

"Alright, Athena it's go time!" Ty said, calling her out. "Why don't you take the first move Lenora, I was always told ladies first!"

"Well aren't you just the gentleman?" Lenora smiled. "Fine then, Lillipup use Quick Attack!"

Lillipup dashed forward with incredible speed and rammed into Athena's gut, sending her back a bit.

"Hang tough Athena!" Ty shouted. "Now use Grass Mixer!"

Athena smirked before twirling around and sending a tornado of leaves at the small dog, sending it flying up.

"Alright, now use Vine Whip to bring it back down!" Ty shouted.

Athena extended her vines and snatched the Lillipup from the air and slammed it back down into the ground with a resounding crash.

"Lillipup!" Lenora shouted in worry. As the dust cleared, there lay Lillipup with spirals in its eyes, fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, the first round goes to Ty and Athena!" Hawes shouted.

"Lillipup return" Lenora said, calling back her pokemon. "Good job, get a nice rest" she whispered. She put the poke ball away and drew another one.

"Not bad Ty, but let's see how you handle this one! Watchog, I choose you!"

The Watchog stood upright on its hind legs with its arms crossed. It was mostly red with several yellow stripes on it.

"Alright Athena, use Vine Whip!" Ty shouted.

"Watchog, use Thunder Shock!" Lenora said.

Watchog let Athena grab it with her vines before using Thunder Shock, using the vines as conductors to hit her. Athena yelled in pain as she was mercilessly shocked. When the attack finished, her vines fell limply from Watchog and slowly retracted back.

"Come on Athena, stand up!" Ty pleaded. "I know you can do it!"

Athena slowly crawled onto her feet and stared defiantly at Watchog before glowing brightly. Her form slowly changed as she grew taller and more serpent like.

"She's evolving!" Hawes whispered.

The light cleared and there stood Athena as a newly evolved Servine.

"Yeah! I evolved!" Athena said with happiness. She smirked at Watchog before her tail glowed bright green and extended a bit.

"Is that?" Lenora whispered.

"Alright! Athena, use Leaf Blade!" Ty shouted.

Athena charged at the Watchog her tail ready to strike.

"Watchog, use Low Kick!" Lenora shouted.

Watchog kicked at Athena's feet, causing her to trip over him.

"Athena, spin on your back!" Ty shouted.

Athena landed on her back with a thud and winced for a second before spinning around and striking Watchog directly in the back, sending it flying into Ty's direction. Ty easily caught the pokemon and gently set it down, showing everyone its spiraling eyes.

"Watchog is unable to battle, the winner is Ty and Athena!" Hawes shouted.

"Watchog, return" Lenora called. "Nice work my friend, you deserve some rest" Lenora said. "Good job Ty. Here, have the Basic Badge, you earned it" Lenora said smiling.

"Thanks a lot" Ty said, grinning. He held it up in the light, letting the light glint off of it.

"If you ever come back this way, don't be afraid to visit" Lenora said, smiling as they stood in front of the museum.

"I'll be sure to stop by" Ty said. "Also, if a trainer named Ash stops by, tell him he needs to hurry up. He'll understand."

"I'll be sure to" Lenora laughed, then frowned. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Ty used his aura senses to look to where she was pointing and saw a large dust cloud approaching.

"TY! TIME TO GO NOW!"

"That would be my friend Josh and his girlfriend Cynthia getting chased down by our fan girls and fan boys" Ty sighed.

"You have fans?" Hawes asked.

"For some odd reason, yes. Though they have way more." Ty said before taking off. "See you guys later!"

"There's something about that boy" Lenora said, shaking her head.

"You know, when I noticed using his aura, there seem to be some electricity sparking on him" Hawes said.

"You're just seeing things" Lenora said, walking back inside.

"Maybe I am" Hawes sighed. He watched the last of the fans disappear down the road and followed his wife inside.

**Wolf: Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with college and my new Dragon Age story.**

**Kyuubi: If only we were paid to write Fan-Fiction. Then you could say good bye to college.**

**Wolf: If people were paid to do this, then alot of people would be getting rich fast. Anyways, this is a shoutout for you Warrior fans. My new friend Skybound is starting a Warriors FanFic and is in need of OCs. If you would be so kind as to submit them to her forum, she would greatly appreciate it. Plus, anonymous reviews are now being accepted for those to lazy to sign in.**


	13. Meeting the Champ

Chapter 13: Meeting the Champ

"So it's come down to this" Josh said.

"I already beat Cynthia, Roxie, and Roxas. You're next on the list" Ty said, smirking.

"Don't get overconfident. I've beaten you before, I'll do it again."

"When I left you, I was but a padawan, now I am the master."

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"GO!" Ty shouted.

"Jan Ken Pon!" they both shouted.

"NOOO!" Ty howled.

"BOOYAA! Who's the best? I'm the best!" Josh crowed, dancing around.

"If you two are done being manly men, it's time to eat" Cynthia said in an amused way.

"She wouldn't understand" Ty sighed.

"It's part of the man code" Josh admonished.

Their reply was a smack to the back of their heads.

"Now shut up and eat" Cynthia commanded.

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

"Why must your girlfriend be so violent?" Ty asked.

"Because she's one of a kind" Josh answered smiling. "She's sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell."

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison, cowering in fear.

* * *

Ty felt something but couldn't identify it. Hurt? Loneliness? Jealousy? Why would he be jealous? Jealous that Cynthia is dating Josh, or that he didn't ever have a loved one like that?

He suppressed these feelings for now and went to join the others in eating.

"Hey Josh?" Ty asked as the group walked through a forest.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"How did you and Cynthia meet?" Ty asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story" Josh said.

"We've got plenty of time" Ty countered.

"Fine, fine" Josh said, caving in. "It started a while back."

* * *

[Flashback - Josh's POV]

Roxie and I were on our way to challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four after winning the Sinnoh League Tournament. We were in high spirits thanks to a whole day to recover from the very crazy party I had hosted with my Pokémon partners. When I had woken up yesterday, I had a massive hangover and didn't want to do much of anything to upset my delicate balance. I could of used my Aura training to burn out the alcohol effects on my body before hand, but I had wanted to get smashed with my friends.

But now me and my friends were back to our normal selves.

"So, you ready to kick some Elite Four ass?" I asked my close partner.

"Hell yeah!" grinned Roxie in response. She shadow boxed for a moment to show her enthusiasm.

"Good to know," I replied before bumping fists with her.

Then we walked past an ice cream stall.

We paused in our walking and reversed until we were next in a large line of people in front of the stall.

"Ice cream now... deliver ass kicking later..." I said distractedly.

"Yeah..." replied Roxie in the same tone.

However after 20 minutes of waiting, the line had not decreased at all. I stuck my head around the line, but couldn't see who was taking so long. I also wondered why no one was complaining about the wait.

"What the hell...?" I wondered out loud. I tapped the person in front.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Their's some lady at the front who can't decide, she' been there for some time now" was the reply.

"I don't care if she's Arceus in disguise! I want my ice cream!" I said with Roxie nodding. I looked behind to see that no one was lined up behind us.

"Let's go Roxie. I'm going to give her a reason to hurry up."

"Right behind you Josh!" she replied. We then walked up to the front.

"Oi! Lady! Do you think you could hurry the hell... up..." The words died on my lips as I saw just what she looked like.

She was almost as tall as me. The feature that stood out the most on her was her incredibly long, wavy blonde hair, reaching all the way down to just pass her knees. She was dressed in black clothes; black pants, black singlet with a black long sleeved trench coat that was buttoned in one place, just below her sizable bust. The cuffs and bottom of the coat was lined with black fur and she had a fur accessory around her neck. Her blonde hair covered her left eye but her right was shown, a stormy grey. Attached to her hair, just above her ears were black and gold Lucario-like appendages.

'Wow!' was my mental reaction. 'She's beautiful... and hot...' At that point ice cream flashed into my mind and booted any perverted thoughts I was having out of my mind.

She turned to me. "Sorry, but I just can't decide what to get? Should I go for the Cookies 'n' Cream? Or the Choc 'n' Mint?"

"Personally I think you should go for the Cookies 'n' Cream. That's our favorite," mentioned Roxie.

"Oh? A talking Lucario. How interesting," she replied.

"Anyway, think you could speed it up? Some of us actually want to get some ice cream," I asked as politely as I could.

"But that Strawberry ice cream looks so nice. But then, so does that Rum 'n' Raisin," she continued to ponder.

"Ah man! Ok, how bout this! I challenge you to an unofficial match, right here, right now!" I said, needing to work out some annoyance at her indecisiveness.

(Cue song Heroes by Takeharu Ishimoto from DISSIDIA 012 FINAL FANTASY OST)

Instantly she looked at me with a serious spark in her eye. "Very well. I accept."

"Huh? Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that," she nodded.

"Ok then. How's a one on one sound?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied. There was no hesitation. No pause.

'What a personality change,' I thought.

"Ok! Prepare to get owned!" I announced as people began to circle us to see what was going on. I heard a few speak on how they could finally get their ice cream, plus a show. I dismissed it all.

"Well I choose Roxie!" I said and my Lucario friend stepped forward, flaring her Aura to try and intimidate her opponent.

"Then I choose Garchomp!" she replied as she released her choice of Pokémon.

"That's a nice Garchomp you have. We may have to work for our ice cream, Roxie," I said. "Ready?"

"You can have the first move!" Cynthia replied.

(Cue song Go Down (UT3 Remix) by Rom Di Prisco from Unreal Tournament 3 OST)

"Very well. Roxie! Use Bone Rush!"

Roxie immediately formed a staff of Aura energy and rushed Garchomp.

"Dodge that my friend!" she ordered and her Pokémon did just that, doing well, but not good enough. More than half of the swift and masterful strikes made their mark. Roxie ducked under an attack from the opposition and twirled her staff expertly before delivering a blow to Garchomp's side. The Pokémon backed away, panting slightly.

"You fight very well," the woman complemented. "Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws glowed in a blue like energy.

"Use Extreme Speed!" I said. Roxie nodded before she disappeared.

"What the!" she gasped.

"Ok! Let's finish this battle! Use that new move we've been working on!" I ordered.

"OK!" replied Roxie before she reappeared under Garchomp's guard, her paws wreathed in blue and purple energy. She hit the Pokémon high into the air, jumped after it, positioned herself over Garchomp and began her attack. Her paws moved so fast that the energy left a long streak behind. She then began to pummel Garchomp with small, but incredibly quick hits. Soon it looked like there was a sphere of energy around Roxie, made up of thin lines of Aura. Then the power increased, creating a real sphere of bright blue and purple energy. Garchomp's body created a black shadow from the light as it was struck continuously. Then, from within the sphere, a voice called out, "8 Trigrams 64 Guardian Palms of Aura!" before the whole sphere shattered like glass and Garchomp crashed into the ground, completely knocked out.

Roxie landed perfectly and cheered out loud. I grinned. "BOOYAA! How you like them apples?" I said as I bumped fists with my partner.

[End Flashback - Third POV]

* * *

"After that we got Cynthia's Garchomp to the Pokémon Centre and while we waited, we talked about ourselves. We just clicked. Later on I beat the Elite Four and the Champ, but I didn't want the title. So I left and continued my traveling and training. Two months after that Cynthia found me and asked if she could travel with me. I agreed and we began our new journey together. It didn't take long for us to fall in love with each other after that," Josh explained.

"So I guess this is before she became champion?" Roxas asked.

"Right, she was good but not up where she is today" Roxie answered.

"Interesting" Ty muttered.

"We still need to get him a girlfriend" Cynthia muttered, Josh nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey, I think I can see the end" Roxas said, squinting his eyes.

Ty projected his aura and looked ahead. "Yeah, that's the end alright. The next town and gym is just up ahead. Let's get moving!" Ty shouted, increasing his speed.

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Ty laughed.

His laughter died in his throat as he watched the others speed by him.

"It's not a race, the town isn't going anywhere" Ty grumbled.

**End of Chapter.**

**Wolf: This makes thirteen with an unknown amount to go. This chapter's purpose was a simple filler with a small explanation on how Josh met Cynthia. And this is also marks that my Dragon Age story has more reviewers than this story. Are you going to take this from them? Review my loyal readers and show them who's boss!**

**Kyuubi: Guess that means Dragon Age is more popular than Pokemon**

**Wolf: Strange, but oh well. You people know the drill, read, review, and all that good stuff. Also, Jan Ken Pon is the Japanese version of Rock Paper Scissors**


	14. How to save a life

**Chapter 14: How to save a life**

(A/N: Human speech will be normal, poke speak will be in italics)

"That is one big city" Roxas said, staring at the tall buildings.

"There's so much aura coming from it" Ty grunted. "It feels like I'm staring at the sun."

"It's probably best if you try not to use your aura vision here" Cynthia said. "Roxas, Roxie, could you two lead Ty?"

"Of course!" Roxie said, grinning.

"No candy store stops," Josh said, knowing what she was planning.

Roxie's smile faltered for a second.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Josh grinned at her.

"So is there a gym in this mess?" Ty asked as they approached Castelia.

"Somewhere, yes" Cynthia said.

"And I can't see a thing, perfect" Ty muttered.

"Cheer up, you have us!" Roxie said, grinning.

"Why doesn't that make feel any safer?" Ty asked.

Everyone laughed as they entered the large city.

"So, tell me what's going on" Ty said, holding on to Roxie and Roxas's paws.

"We're currently going down a street filled with people" Roxas said.

"There are so many people here that it's getting pretty hard to move without accidentally running into someone" Roxie said, leading them through the throngs.

"Is that Ty?" a voice whispered.

"I think it is!" another voice gushed.

"Guys, I'm hearing voices" Ty said. "And they sound like fan girls."

Roxie and Roxas turned around to see a rather sizeable crowd of females standing there with shirts of Ty's face on it and holding signs with rather 'interesting' messages on them. Each one of them had large grins on their faces with a look of lust in their eyes.

"Time to go!" Roxas shouted.

Ty reached down and pulled both Pokémon onto his shoulders before taking off.

"You'll need to lead me out of this!" Ty shouted.

"Go right!" Roxie shouted, spying an alley.

Ty ran down it to exit out on the other side to meet up with Josh and Cynthia running as well.

"So, how's life?" Josh asked casually.

"Besides the fact I'm being pursued by one of natures most evil creations? Not too bad" Ty replied.

"Well it could be worse," Josh laughed as they ran down the street, dodging the crowd and Pokémon walking about.

"How in Arceus could it get any worse?" Ty shouted.

"Well they could be hardcore fans. Cynthia and I have a few each. Good thing there aren't that many or we would be in deep crap," Josh replied with Cynthia looking a little wide eyed at the sound of the words 'hardcore fans'.

An hour later ended up with them losing the tenacious females.

"Did we lose them?" Ty wheezed.

"I bloody hope so" Josh panted, checking around the corner.

"What's going on over there?" Cynthia asked, pointing to a large crowd gathering two tall buildings.

"Not sure" Josh frowned. "Roxie, Roxas, can you see anything?"

"It looks like there's a group of people at the top of both buildings" Roxas said, using the aura to enhance his vision.

"Looks like Team Plasma" Roxie growled "and they both have someone!"

"Attention! We are Team Plasma! We are here to rescue the pokemon held against their will by humans everywhere!" one of the grunts shouted into a megaphone. "People have not been our message seriously, so today we have a little demonstration for those who refuse to release their pokemon. As you can see, we have a trainer across from us and with us is the gym leader Skyla!"

"What are they planning?" Cynthia whispered.

"I don't know, but I doubt they're handing out fliers," Josh muttered.

The grunt with megaphone nodded to the group on the other building and they nodded back.

"All hail Team Plasma!" they shouted, pushing the two hostages off.

"Ty, throw me!" Josh shouted.

Ty said nothing as he grabbed Josh, spun a few times to build momentum, and hurled him towards the falling trainer. Taking a deep breath, he re-opened his aura vision. Pain struck as all the aura from everyone around filled his vision. Struggling, he spotted the falling gym leader. Pushing his aura into his legs, he took off towards the building.

"Ty what are you doing?" Cynthia shouted.

It looked like Ty was about to crash into the building when he pushed off the ground and started running up the building. Glass crunched under his feet as he defied gravity racing to catch Skyla.

Skyla couldn't believe what was happening to her. It had been a simple day that was just meant for some shopping. She had been looking at some clothes when she heard some cries for help in an alleyway. Rushing in, all she found was a tape recorder. That's when a cloth covered her nose and she passed out. When she re-awoke, she was on top of a building with some strangely dressed men. She couldn't understand what was happening until they pushed her straight off. She didn't scream, didn't panic, just a slow fall into shock.

'_So this is how it ends' _she thought to herself as she fell. _'I always did like being in the air, I guess it's kind of nice to spend my final moments in it._'

She closed her eyes and accepted her fate when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She peeked her eyes open to see a face with a mat of messy blonde hair and closed eyes.

"Don't worry, I got ya" the man said smiling. "Flygon, we could use some help." He tapped a poke ball on his waist and a green dragon appeared. It flew beneath them and caught the pair on his back. "Now what happened to Josh?" the man muttered.

"Over here!" another voice called.

Skyla saw another man hanging off the side of the building, a glowing blue object in one hand buried into the building while the other held a young girl.

The Flygon drifted over and grabbed Josh in its hands before descending back to the ground.

Ty jumped down with Skyla in his arms and gently set her back onto her feet.

"If you'll excuse us, my friend and I here have some guests that must be shown the way out of the city" Ty said as he climbed back onto Flygon.

Josh set the girl he had been carrying down and grabbed onto Flygon's paw as he flew by. Josh jumped onto one building while Ty landed on the other.

It was silent for a few moments before multiple bodies of Team Plasma grunts were seen flying off into the distance, along with some loud "BOOYA!" shouts.

"That takes care of that" Ty said, dusting his hands off.

"I hit my guy further" Josh said as they got back to the ground.

"No way. Didn't you see that grunt I punted? He must've made it all the way to the League!" Ty argued.

"Are you sure you're not confusing your guys with mine?" Josh asked.

"Nah man, you're just seeing things" Ty said waving him off.

"Um, excuse me?"

Ty looked to see Skyla standing there biting her lip with an arm behind her back.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life" Skyla said, blushing slightly.

"It was no troub-" but Ty couldn't finish his sentence.

His eyes widened as Skyla's lips met his own. As she slowly pulled back, Ty had a small blush on his face and a perverted grin. Josh had to catch him as he fell back.

"Bow Chika Bow Wow," Josh grinned as he supported the blind aura user.

Skyla giggled and waved goodbye.

"When he wakes up, be sure to thank him again for me." With that, she walked off and vanished into the crowds.

"Wasn't she one of the gym leaders?" Cynthia asked.

"I think so. Casanova here scored big with that one, but we need to wake back up before those fan girls decide to rip him apart, figuratively speaking of course," Josh said, spotting a few shirts and signs in the crowd.

Josh felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see the small child he had rescued pulling. She smiled at him before trying to drag him off.

"I think she knows a way" Roxie said.

"I'd take any way, those girls are getting themselves worked up" Roxas said, seeing the fan girls getting closer.

Seeing Ty out of commission gave them the hope of a successful abduction and that was all the push they needed to be set into a frenzy like a pack of piranha.

"What about the gym?" Cynthia asked.

"Stuff the gym! Run now!" Josh shouted, hefting Ty over his shoulder, the perverted grin still on his face.

The small child giggled before taking off after them, an impish smile appearing.

It took close to three hours to escape and the group was forced to leave the city during the hasty retreat.

"You think we lost them?" Josh panted.

"Let me check" Cynthia said, controlling her breathing to use the aura. She was relieved to find no fan-girls occupied the immediate vicinity.

"We're clear" Cynthia said as she sat down.

"Finally" Josh sighed as he tossed Ty off his shoulder and sat down with a sigh of relief.

The child that had been following gave a tired giggle before sitting down as well, breathing hard.

"Easy there kid" Josh said "don't need to hyperventilate."

"Where am I?" Ty muttered as he regained his senses. "And what am I doing on the ground?"

"So Mr. Big Scorer decides to rejoin us" Josh said grinning.

"Have a nice nap?" Roxie grinned.

"It seems Josh would be the only one to understand my predicament" Ty muttered as he sat up.

"And what predicament would that be?" Josh asked.

"First kiss from a hot chick" Ty said, rubbing his shoulders.

"You don't call that a predicament. More like a wish come true," Josh grinned. "Though it was kind of the other way around."

"Other way around?" Cynthia chuckled. "More like Ty but worse. You were out for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, but you did way more than just a simple kiss to me," Josh pointed out.

"So who's the Pokémon here?" Ty asked.

"What Pokémon?" Roxas asked.

"The one right there" Ty said, pointing to the child who started looking nervous.

"What are you talking about, that's just a child" Roxie said.

"I can see the aura constantly flowing around her. She's using the aura to hide her true appearance. Why don't you show us what you really look like, you can trust us" Ty said.

The girl looked nervous before nodding her head. She briefly glowed blue before reappearing as a small black and maroon fox.

"Wow! Isn't she just the cutest thing ever!" I grinned widely.

"I thought that I was the cutest thing you had ever seen!" glared Roxie.

"That was when you were still a Riolu. You're still cure, but now you have a cool, ass kicking side as well," Josh said.

"Oh... sweet!" grinned Roxie.

"Let's see what you are" Ty muttered as he pulled out the pokedex.

"Zorua, the fox pokemon. Zorua are natural known pranksters that have the ability to shape shift into other Pokémon similar to Ditto. However, Zorua have natural set moves and are capable of evolving."

"Prankster... awesome!" Josh said as he started petting the small fox.

"It looks like she likes you" Ty observed seeing the fox lean into Josh's hand. "Better watch out Roxie, you may have some competition."

"That's alright, I've got another source of attention" Roxie said setting her eyes on Roxas, who turned away but his blush could still be seen.

"How cute" Cynthia giggled.

"Sure is. But Roxie and I are more like brother and sister who get along very well. Partners in crime. Bestest buddies ever. Right?" Josh said to Roxie.

"Hell yeah!" Roxie responded and the two slapped a high five.

Ty laughed at the sight when he detected something close by approaching at a fast speed. A blur shot out of the forest and rolled along the ground, skidding to a stop.

As the dust cleared, it revealed a long white bodied Pokémon standing there with two red blotches on its face.

Ty pulled out his PokeDEX and scanned it. "Mienshao, the martial arts Pokémon. The long fur on its arms can be used as whips in battle and can move at a speed nearly invisible to the normal eye."

"Mienshao huh?" Ty mumbled as he eyed the Pokémon. Then he noticed something. In the picture, the Mienshao had two long whiskers running down its face, on the one in front of him were two bloody splotches. It was also considerably shorter than normal, closer to Roxas and Roxie's height.

From the trees a large red and blue dragon came pounding out, giving a large roar that seemed to shake the very air around them.

"The hell?" Ty shouted, he hadn't even sensed the Pokémon's aura approaching.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun."

"If it's a cave Pokémon then what's it doing out here?" Josh asked.

"Don't know, but it looks like it's after that Mienshao!" Cynthia shouted, pointing to the injured pokemon.

The Druddigon gave another roar before swiping its claws at the Mienshao with the small pokemon desperately dodging. The dragon swooped in with its tail and knocked the Mienshao over. It raised its claws for one final strike when Roxas fired an aura sphere at it.

"Get away from her!" Roxas shouted. He opened his mouth wide and a large teal sphere fired from his mouth and struck the Druddigon across the side.

"That was Dragon Pulse!" Ty said, shocked.

"Nice, but either it was weak, or this guy's very strong," Josh mused, seeing the Druddigon just shake the damage off and roared at Roxas now.

"Alright Roxas, use Dragon Pulse again!" Ty shouted. Roxas opened his mouth and fired another sphere, striking the dragon on the head this time with a bit more effect.

The dragon stumbled back and rubbed its face. Druddigon gave another roar as its claws extended and glowed. It charged forward and struck Roxas across the side sending him flying into a tree.

"Roxas!" Ty shouted.

"I'm fine!" Roxas growled.

"Alright, time to use that move!" Ty said, nodding towards Roxas.

Roxas grinned and held out his right paw. In it, an aura sphere formed. It started swirling in different directions, the light giving it a rainbow appearance.

"Eat it! Aura Style: Rasengan!" Roxas shouted thrusting the swirling sphere into Druddigon's stomach.

The Druddigon gave another roar of pain before the sphere expanded and sent the dragon flying off into the distance.

"Great work Roxas!" Roxie cheered. Her cheers though fell on deaf ears as Roxas rushed over to the downed Mienshao.

"You alright?" Roxas asked.

The Mienshao's eyes fluttered open and fluttered about, still dazed.

"_A knight sent down by Arceus himself to escort me to heaven" _the Mienshao mumbled. _"Such a handsome knight too." _To everyone's surprise and Roxie's rage, she leant forward and kissed Roxas on the lips. Roxas was too stunned to move until she leaned back and sighed.

"_Alright, I'm ready to go" _the Mienshao said.

"Um, you're not dead" Roxas said blushing like mad.

"_That Druddigon killed me, I know it" _the Mienshao frowned. "_And I wouldn't see such a handsome Pokémon before me unless he was an angel sent by Arceus to escort me to the other side."_

"He's telling the truth kiddo," Josh said kneeling down next to them. "You're not dead yet."

"_But that means..." _Mienshao started before her eyes widened in shock as she remembered her actions a few seconds earlier. She let out a small shriek as she fainted.

Ty roared with laughter as he fell on his back clutching his sides. "That's priceless!" Ty laughed as tears spilled from his eyes. "Watch it Roxie, you may have just gained some competition!"

Roxie growled at Ty but that didn't stop his laughing.

'_She only did it because she thought she was dead_' Roxie thought to herself.

Josh had a highly amused smile on his face. "This is going to be hell in the future. I just know it," he sighed. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Cynthia. You're our Aura medic. Think you can fix her up?"

Cynthia knelt down and ran her hands over the Pokémon, the aura glowing faintly around her palms.

"The wounds are extensive. I've done all I can but we should get her to a Poke Center just to be safe" Cynthia said picking the injured Pokémon up.

"The next town is a day's journey away, you think she'll be fine until then?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Cynthia assured him.

**End of Chapter**

**Wolf: There is nothing I can say but sorry. Life has been hectic with job and college trying to crush the spirit but I still remain strong. Plus, Dead Island in a few days and Gears of War 3 in a few weeks! I'm so excited!**

**Commander Kitsuné: So another chapter done by Wolf. The dry spell is broken!**


	15. New town, old friends

**Chapter 15: New town, old friends**

"And here is your Mienshao" Nurse Joy said rolling a cart out with the Pokémon standing on it.

"Well, she's not really our Pokémon but thanks," Josh said, smiling at her.

"I was able to heal her wounds but there is nothing I can do about her missing whiskers" Nurse Joy said sadly, stroking the Mienshao's head.

The Mienshao hung her head sadly with a few tears dripping from her eyes.

"_It's going to be alright_" Roxas said climbing up next to her, patting her shoulder.

The Mienshao buried her head into his shoulder and cried even harder. Roxas was stunned for a second, unsure what to do. To Roxie's dismay, he slowly wrapped his paws around her and held the crying Pokémon.

"Calm down, he's just being a gentleman," Josh whispered seeing Roxie's look.

Roxie felt a bit better but it still tugged at her heart to see the pair.

"So what do we do with her?" Ty asked.

The Mienshao sniffled a few more seconds before releasing Roxas and stepping back. She looked at the group before hopping to the ground, walked up to Cynthia and hit one of her spare poke balls. The light glowed red for a few seconds before it pinged, signifying the pocket monster had been caught.

"Why'd she do that?" Ty asked.

"I guess she wanted to come with us and felt most comfortable around me" Cynthia said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe she remembered you healing her and wanted to repay the kindness somehow," Josh said.

"Well, I guess you now have a Mienshao. Congratulations!" Nurse Joy said, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks, I guess" Cynthia said. "So are we going to try and head back to the city or should we move on?"

"If you want, a tournament is being held in Nimbasa Town" Nurse Joy suggested.

"A tournament?" Ty asked.

"Yes, it's held by the Don and trainers from all around gather together. The winner gets a fabulous prize" Nurse Joy said.

"Tournament..." Josh said dreamily. "It's been a while since the last one."

"Where exactly is it?" Cynthia asked.

Nurse Joy pulled out a map and pointed to where they were. "We're here, a two day travel from Castelia."

"Two days?" Ty interrupted. "I thought we were a day's travel off."

"Well we were running away from fan girls," Josh said. "We used the aura to escape so we probably covered more ground. What surprised me was how Zorua kept up. I guess she's a lot stronger than she let's on."

The Pokémon in question yawned from his perch on a chair and leapt over towards Josh. However, due to just waking up the jump distance was misjudged. Instead of landing on Josh's shoulder, the Pokémon landed closer to the waist. A few seconds later, a ping echoed signifying the small fox had been caught.

"Umm... well that was new..." Josh said.

"I'd say that you just got yourself a very rare pokemon" Ty said.

"I guess so" Josh said, holding the poke ball in his hand. "And a real cutie too."

"Alright, I guess we'll head to Nimbasa Town then" Cynthia said. A loud growl was heard and all turned their head towards Ty.

"What? We haven't eaten for a bit" Ty grumbled.

"Food does sound good. Let's eat before we move out," Josh said.

"There's an area you can use behind the building you can use for your pokemon" Nurse Joy informed them. "There is also pokemon food available if you need any."

"Thank you very much" everyone said, bowing to her.

* * *

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Ty shouted, tossing his poke balls into the air with Josh and Cynthia copying his actions. The balls opened up and the Pokémon inside were released into the clearing.

Getting to work, the trio of trainers set out and started filling the food bowls for their Pokémon.

"Man, that can take a while" Ty said, sitting back into a chair after tossing the empty bags away. It was toughest for Ty with him having the largest Pokémon of the group.

"Maybe, we should send some back to Samuel" Josh said, chewing on a sandwich.

"I don't like the thought of being separated from them but with the way things are going, they don't have enough free time to stretch their legs and enjoy the air" Cynthia said, sipping on some tea.

Ty raised a question that stumped them all. "The only question is who should we send back and who would want to go back?"

They sat in silence as the Pokémon all sat together chatting idly as they ate their food.

"It would probably be best to keep the Isshu Pokémon to keep attention away from us" Josh said.

"But it would also be a good idea to keep two of our original Pokémon in case there's trouble" Cynthia added. "If we catch any new Pokémon, they may not always be strong enough to fight off danger."

Ty turned his gaze to the Pokémon. "So who is willing to tell them that we would have to send some to the professor?"

"Flip a coin?" Josh offered.

"Alright" Ty grinned. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "No way. I'm tails."

"Fine" Ty shrugged.

"How about we all do it?" Cynthia suggested.

"She's got a point. We have a responsibility to let our partners know of any changes. Leave it to Cynthia to come up with the right answer" Josh said.

"Let's do this and hope we're not torn apart then" Ty sighed.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Cynthia called out.

The Pokémon paused in what they were doing and turned to the former champ.

"As you know we've come pretty far in Isshu and met some new friends along the way" Ty started.

"We've had a few battles and done good" Josh continued. "However, there lies the problem."

"You see, you're all too good for the trainers here" Cynthia said. "With the way things are going, some of you will not be seeing a lot of action and spend quite a bit of time inside your poke balls."

"So we've come to a decision, we'll need to send some of you to Sam back in Pallet town," Josh finished.

As soon as Josh said this, the Pokémon caused a small uproar. None wanted to return, they wanted to stay with their respective trainers.

"Now I know some of you don't like this, we don't either" Ty said trying to placate them. "We just don't think it's fair to you that you don't have the time to spend outside of your poke ball to stretch your legs and enjoy the air."

"We will call some of you back, make no mistake" Josh said. "But we simply cannot meet all your needs by keeping you locked up inside your poke balls."

The Pokémon were silent for a moment before they started whispering amongst themselves. They fell silent when Gallade stepped forward.

"For the sake of my brothers and sisters, I volunteer myself to return to the professors lab" Gallade announced.

"Thank you Gallade, you truly are a gentleman Pokémon" Ty said.

"We shall go as well" Deus said, floating forward with Aura next to him. "However, we will resume our travelling. Just call us and we will return. You do still remember how to contact us, correct?"

"Of course, I don't forget anything about my friends" Josh smiled.

The dragon Bahamut said nothing but nodded his head towards Josh. Josh nodded his head back in understanding and placed his hand on one of Bahamut's large claws. "I promise it will not be for too long, my old friend."

After finishing their discussion, the rest of the Pokémon had come to an agreement. From Ty Darmantian, Gallade, Flygon, and Rhyperior would return to Oak while Tiamat, Roxas, Athena would stay. From Josh Roxie and his Gardevoir name Eywa along with Zorua would stay and the rest would be sent back while Cynthia would keep her Garchomp, Milotic, and Mijumaru with her.

"And be sure to watch Rhyperior, he has a tendency to get aggravated by younger Pokémon" Ty said.

"Do not worry, I'll take good care of them all" Oak laughed.

"Thanks again for helping Sam" Josh said. "We really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble, I always enjoy taking care of Pokémon" Oak laughed.

"Alright, see you Samuel!" Josh said, hanging the phone up.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to that tournament" Cynthia said.

* * *

"You take that back!" Iris shouted.

"Now why should I? You're no dragon trainer if you only have one dragon Pokémon" a red haired girl sneered.

"Crap it's her again" Ty muttered. Roxie reflexively tried to hide herself behind Josh, not wishing a repeat of what happened last time she encountered the girl.

"Let's pick up some disguises, I could go for some new clothes anyways" Cynthia said.

The group signed up for the tournament registering their two Pokémon and made a dash for a nearby store.

* * *

Ty was dressed up in loose black pants and had a black belt around his waist with a Dusk ball buckle and had a rusty orange shirt with a grinning Halloween pumpkin on the back, plus a black bucket hat pulled down to hide his eyes. He also had fingerless gloves on and suprisingly went barefoot.

Josh now wore a black singlet with a metal fox pendant around his neck, black cargo pants, black boots and a sleeveless, unfolded high collar white trench coat with azure lining. On the back was an violet tribal symbol of three buzzsaw like rings inside one another, looking like the eye of a tornado. Josh had also cut his hair slightly, no longer sporting the long fringe locks anymore. Apart from the long tail of hair at the back, the hair was ten centimeters long and styled into a spiky windswept manner.

Cynthia wore quite an exotic outfit. She wore a black and bright yellow lined cheongsam with a short skirt. A few yellow tribal line prints were done on the skirt. A black corset was tied around her stomach and a thin yellow obi tied at the front was wrapped around that. A short silver jacket with bell sleeves was worn over the top. The slits up both sides went all the way up to her hips and she wore black thigh high tights. On her feet were white high heeled sandals.

"Wow Cynthia! You look beautiful! And very hot," Josh smiled as he gathered her up in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Right back at ya handsome," Cynthia grinned as she fingered the high collar of his coat.

"You two finished?" Ty asked adjusting his bucket hat.

"Do we have to be?" Josh whined before laughing. "I'm so ready to own this competition!"

"Just let you both know, I'm winning that prize" Cynthia smirked.

"We'll see Cynthia, we'll see" Josh smiled.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Nimbasa Town Tournament!" an announcer shouted. "Our first match is between . . . Um, Kitsuné and Iris!"

Josh and Roxie stepped over to their spot on the field. On the other side was Iris with her Axew poking out of her voluminous indigo hair. She took one look at the pair and pointed at them, her mouth open.

"It's you guys!" she shouted.

"Crap! She recognized us," Josh swore.

"Oh well. This way my revenge will be all the more sweeter," Roxie grinned evilly.

"Revenge?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, from that time when she almost killed me with her fan girl hugging."

"Oooohhhh," Josh replied. "Sorry, but you won't be dishing out that cold meal."

"You mean...?" Roxie asked, wide eyed.

Josh just smiled. "Sorry kiddo, but she needs some exercise."

"You think I can't recognize you with your style change? You're such a kid," Iris scoffed.

"And there's a problem with acting like a kid every now and then?" Josh replied, glaring at her.

Iris just blinked in surprise. No-one had ever come up with such a reply before. She didn't know what to say.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid. In fact, acting like a kid sometimes is a good thing. Life is so much simpler when you're a kid," Josh said.

"Uhh, can we get on with the battle now?" the ref asked.

"I apologize," Josh replied. "We're ready."

"As am I!" Iris called out.

"Very well. This will be a one-on-one battle," the ref called out.

Josh then looked at Iris and bowed. "Ladies first," he smiled charmingly. Iris gritted her teeth.

"Excadrill! I choose you!" she called out as she tossed her Poke ball high and released her chosen Pokémon.

"An Excadrill, huh? Interesting," Josh murmured. "But no matter. I choose you, Eywa!" He then picked out his Poke ball and released the Pokémon inside.

It was a beautiful Gardevoir. Josh could hear the audience's loud chattering as soon as Eywa materialized.

"You called Josh?" Eywa asked in a feminine voice that was broadcasted telepathically to everyone in the stadium.

"Indeed I did Eywa. He is your target," Josh pointed to the Excadrill. Eywa turned to the Pokémon and his trainer, and bowed.

"I am Eywa and I shall be your opponent for this battle," she introduced.

"Uh... yeah... likewise," Iris replied, confused by her politeness. She then narrowed her eyes. "Excadrill! Use Drill Run!" The Pokémon closed up and rushed at Eywa at fast speeds with intense rotation.

"Direct attacks won't work against us. Eywa, use Psychic," Josh said

Eywa, in turn, glowed with powerful blue psychic energy. Excadrill came to an instant stop. His claws were forced open to show the Pokémon's face. Then Eywa manipulated Excadrill high into the air. After rising fifty feet, Eywa stopped the Pokémon and then began to spin, zigzag, barrel roll, loop the loop and every other air trick there was.

Since Excadrills spin a lot in their moves, they would become desensitized to dizziness that this would create. But Excadrill was moving in completely random movements. So it didn't take Eywa long to make the drill Pokémon dizzy beyond comparison. After Eywa was sure the poor Pokémon was completely useless for any possible counterattack, she slammed Excadrill into the ground hard. After the dust had fallen away from the impact point, the scene showed Excadrill completely knocked out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Victory goes to Kitsuné!" the ref called out and the stadium erupted into cheers.

Eywa literally flew over to Josh and the two hugged each other. Josh patted Eywa on the head. "Good job as always Eywa," he said kindly.

"Thank you Josh," she replied with a serene smile. Josh returned her to her Poke ball and left the shell-shocked Iris behind.

"The battle between Cynthia and Shootie will now begin! Trainers, choose your Pokémon!" the ref called out as Cynthia and Shootie stared each other down.

"I remember you. You were with that guy with the Tsutarja that could do Attract," Shootie called out.

"And I remember you, the arrogant little beginner who thought he was all man after getting his first Pokémon," Cynthia replied.

Shootie gritted his teeth. "Like I said before, he got a lucky break. I'm much stronger now."

"We'll see," Cynthia replied mysteriously.

"I choose Gurdurr!" Shootie called out and tossed his Poke ball into the air, revealing his choice to the crowd.

"Interesting. Come on out Shion!" she called out and threw her Poke ball into the air. The ball opened and Cynthia's beautiful Milotic rushed out before she drifted down to settle hovering around Cynthia.

Poor Shootie was in shock.

"Cynthia's Milotic vs. Shootie's Gurdurr will begin now!" the ref called out and the whole stadium cheered.

"I'll let you have the first move," Cynthia said.

"Then I'll take the advantage! Use Rock Throw!" Shootie ordered. Gurdurr dropped his large iron frame and began to pull out large rocks before rapidly throwing them at Shion.

"Impressive. Your Gurdurr is quite strong. However... Shion! Use Aqua Tail to smash those rocks!" Cynthia called out.

Shion's tail became covered in water which sharpened into a blade. The first boulder that came her way was sliced cleanly in two by her water blade. Soon the remaining rocks went the same way, with Shion completely untouched.

"Now use Twister!" Shootie's Pokémon was quickly swept up in the raging tornado that was created by Shion's tail.

"And finally, use Ice Beam!" Shion blasted the whirlwind with Ice Beam and created a beautiful sight. A single helix of glittering ice rose fifty feet into the air with Gurdurr encased in ice roughly three-fourths of the way up. It truly was a magnificent end to the battle, as clearly Trip's Pokémon was unable to battle, completely frozen.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle. The winner is Cynthia!" the ref called and the entire stadium went crazy.

"Well done Shion!" Cynthia smiled as the Milotic drifted back to her master. Cynthia patted her fondly on the head before recalling her and walked out of the stadium.

"You know, you probably just started up a fan following here in Isshu from that battle," Josh said.

"It was worth it. I do like to show off, as do you. I think you gained more fan girls thanks to Eywa's beauty," Cynthia replied.

"You got a point there. I'm sure we'll survive... maybe..." Josh finished nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Ty said, patting Josh on the back.

"For our third match is Langley vs. Ty!"

Ty frowned as he sensed the aura of the girl who had been harassing Iris earlier. He didn't really care for Iris but the sheer arrogance was rolling off the so called dragon buster.

"My opponent is a blind man? What's up with this?" Langley complained. "Give me a real opponent!"

"I am your opponent" Ty said, his tone icy. "I shall start. Tiamat, let's show her what dragons are about."

Tiamat appeared in a flash of light and gave off a mighty roar, frightening a few in the audience.

"A dragon eh?" Langley smirked. "Alright, you're about to be busted. Go, Beartic!" A large white bear appeared and gave a snort. "This'll be an easy win. Beartic, use Icicle Crash!"

The large bear took a deep breath before breathing out small clumps of snow. The clumps grew larger before forming large icicles and crashed into the Garchomp.

"Like I said, easy" Langley smirked as a large white cloud obscured the field. When it cleared, Tiamat was still standing. Without a scratch. "What? How?" Langley shouted.

"Simple, you underestimated your opponent just for having type advantage. I am not foolish enough not to train my Pokémon against their type weakness. That is your downfall. Tiamat, use Dragon Rush."

The two appendages on Tiamat's head started glowing as she charged her opponent. A field of light blue energy encompassed her and she rammed into the large bear. A dust cloud covered the impact area as Tiamat jumped back to her trainer. As it cleared, the bear Pokémon lied on the ground with its eyes swirling.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Ty and Garchomp win!" the ref announced.

"You're not a real dragon trainer so this doesn't count!" Langley shouted as she recalled her Pokémon.

Ty lifted his hat up and looked her dead in the eye. "I don't care if you delude yourself into thinking you didn't lose or not but the reality is you just lost to a dragon Pokémon. You were just busted by a dragon." With that said, Ty walked away.

**Commander Kitsuné: Whoo! She got owned good!**

**Bloodwolf: All three did. If you readers can't tell, we don't like those trainers very much. Why? Why not? Review and who knows, we may respond. Though we can't to anonymous reviews which are still allowed but frowned upon.**


	16. Blaze of glory

**Chapter 16: Blaze of glory**

"Will our next competitors step up please?" the ref called.

Ty walked forward keeping his bucket hat down as he strolled up to the stage. Across from him a familiar face walked up.

"If it isn't young Ash" Ty muttered. "He certainly made ground pretty fast."

"Semi-final match between Ty and Ash! Are our competitors ready?"

"Ash is it? You've certainly come a long way" Ty called.

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, but that isn't important right now." Grabbing a poke ball off his belt, he tossed it into the air. "Athena, your wisdom is needed."

Athena stood proudly with a small smile on her lips as she looked around.

"Alright Pikachu, let's do this buddy" Ash said, scratching his long time friend behind the ear.

"A rematch huh? Alright, let's see if you've gotten any better" Ty whispered, grinning.

"Let the match begin!"

"Athena use Razor Leaf!" Ty shouted.

From Athena's collar leaves flew out straight towards the small mouse.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thunder Bolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped to the right and fired off a bolt of lightning towards Athena.

"Athena, use Vine Whip to launch yourself into the air and use Razor Leaf again!"

Athena sprouted vines from her collar and used them to push herself into the air, the thunderbolt passing harmlessly beneath her. Spinning rapidly, a barrage of leafs flew to Pikachu, hitting him dead on.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out in worry. The small electric mouse got up slowly and managed to grin at his trainer. "Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu started running forward slowly before building up momentum and crashed into Athena, who was just falling back to the ground with no way to dodge. The grass pokemon was sent flying backwards straight into Ty's arms.

"You alright?" Ty asked gently setting her down.

"I'll live, but that rat's going to get it now" Athena growled.

"Alright, use Grass Mixer then and take him for a ride."

Athena jumped forward and swung her tail about, causing a veritable tornado of leaves at Pikachu, sweeping him up into the air.

"Pikachu, use iron tail and spin with the tornado!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu's tail turned a silvery color as he curled into a ball and started spinning in a circle. The result was all leaves that got close were immediately smacked away or destroyed. The Grass Mixer was no more and Pikachu fell back onto the ground on his feet, grinning albeit a little dizzy from the spinning.

"Not bad, but it's time to finish this. Athena, use Attract."

Athena took a provocative pose and winked at Pikachu, small hearts flying at him. Pikachu paused as the hearts circled him before capturing him. His eyes turned into hearts as he was enraptured by Athena.

"Oh no! Pikachu snap out of it!" Ash called desperately.

"Sorry Ash, but this is the end. Athena, use Solar Beam."

A glow surrounded Athena as she gathered energy from the sun before unleashing it one powerful beam. Pikachu, still enthralled by the attract stood no chance. As the smoke cleared, Pikachu was on the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, victory goes to Ty!" the ref shouted.

"Nice work Athena, you did great" Ty said kneeling next to his pokemon.

"Did you expect anything else?" Athena smiled before falling back.

"Whoa, you all right?" Ty asked, catching her.

"That rat had more power in that one move then I expected" Athena grimaced.

"Well take a long rest then" Ty said, tapping her poke ball.

"Thanks for a great match, your pokemon is really strong" Ash said walking up.

Ty smiled as he stood up. "Thank you, your Pikachu is also very strong. Word of advice, charging in isn't the best method for most battles. Try using field advantage, plan your battles and victory will be within your grasp."

"Thanks, I'll remember that" Ash smiled.

"Next match, Josh vs. vs. Bianca!" the announcer called out.

"Guess it's my turn bring out the ownage," Josh grinned. He walked out to stand on the field, slapping a high five to Ty as he passed on his way back to the stands. He stopped at the right spot and looked at his opponent.

Opposite him was a blonde girl that wore a Green Beret hat, a crème shirt and pencil skirt with an orange vest and stockings. She carried a green bag at her side and looked like a total ditz.

"I wonder if she's stronger than she looks," Josh wondered to himself. "Well, I'm sure it'll all work out somehow."

He then pulled out a Poke ball and smiled at it. "I guess this is as good a time as any to find out what you're made of. Come on out Zorua!" With that, Josh tossed the ball into the air and Zorua came shooting out; landing perfectly on the ground.

She turned around to notice Josh, and immediately jumped into his arms.

"Whoa there! I'm happy to see you too, but we've got ourselves a battle," Josh said, before humming in thought. "I wonder what you can do though?" In response he pulled out his PokeDEX with his other hand and pointed it at Zorua.

"Hmmm, says here you can do Fury Swipes, Foul Play, Agility and Attract. Huh. I wonder where you learned Attract? And you know Agility? That's a high level move. Guess you've been around longer than I gave you credit for," Josh said as he put away the DEX and scratched Zorua behind her ears, electing pleasant yips from the fox Pokémon.

"Wow! There's a Zorua!" called an excitable voice, and Josh looked up to see Bianca looking at his Pokémon with stars in her eyes.

"Uh oh. I know that look. It's a strong case of fangirlism. Not good," Josh muttered. "Uh, excuse me?" he called out to the trainer. "This Zorua is actually my-"

"Ok! Let's catch it!" Bianca grinned and brought out her own Pokémon, which turned out to be a Minccino.

"I don't think she's going to listen. We'll just have to beat some sense into her," Josh said to Zorua, who nodded and jumped out of his arms, ready to battle.

"The battle between Zorua and Minccino will now begin!" the announcer called out.

"Minccino! Go in with Tickle!" ordered Bianca.

"Use Agility Zorua!" Josh called out.

Minccino went in to try and tickle Zorua, but after a brief blue glow, Zorua dodged swiftly out of the way.

"Keep trying Minccino!" the blonde urged.

"You too Zorua!" Josh called.

This went on for another minute; Minccino trying to get close and Zorua laughing as she danced away from Minccino's tickling attempts.

"Well if that won't work, Minccino! Use Attract!" Bianca called out.

"Oh crap! You use Attract too Zorua!" Josh ordered.

Thanks to Josh's quick reaction, both Attract moves collided and canceled each other out.

"Phew! That was close. Ok Zorua! Use Fury Swipes!" Josh called. Zorua, with her Agility still in effect, sped towards Minccino and dealt several direct hits. After she had finished, Minccino looked ready to collapse, but held on.

"Use Double Slap!" Bianca ordered. Minccino came forward and whipped his tails around for the attack.

"Dodge Zorua!" Josh replied.

And she did just that, easily ducking and weaving around Minccino's attacks.

"Use your transform powers and shake them up," Josh said, grinning.

Zorua also grinned before jumping up, spinning around and landing on the ground, now transformed into Minccino. Bianca's Minccino blinked in confusion, before moving to the right. Zorua did the same, completely mimicking Minccino movements. After a while Minccino was getting pissed at this, and so was Bianca.

"Ok Zorua. I think we've had enough fun for now. Use Foul Play!" Josh said.

Zorua moved forward and struck Minccino dead on, knocking the Pokémon out.

"Winner of this battle is Josh and Zorua!" the announcer called out.

In turn, Zorua turned around and jumped into my arms once again, cuddling up against me.

"Yes yes Zorua, well done. Not bad for our first battle together," Josh smiled. Josh then looked up at Bianca, who was wailing that she couldn't catch Zorua again. Seemed she had tried to catch one in the past, but failed.

"I wonder if that Zorua was caught as well?" Josh muttered before he walked off the field with Zorua in his arms.

"Will Cynthia and Dent step up to the battlefield please!" the announcer called out.

Cynthia walked up to her side of the field and looked over at her opponent. He had short, green hair and eyes, and was dressed like a waiter at a fancy restaurant, with a green bow to finish him off.

"You're Dent, Gym Leader of the Striation Gym, correct?" Cynthia asked.

"That's me. I'm Dent, a Pokémon Connoisseur! And I can tell that my battle with you will be a spicy recipe indeed," the Gym Leader introduced.

"We shall see," Cynthia simply replied before casting out her chosen Pokémon.

"Come on out, Susanoo!" Her choice materialized, revealing the Oshawott she had chosen back at Professor Oak's place. Susanoo stood, serious and fully prepared for battle.

"Oh, an Oshawott, huh? I have a friend that uses one, so I know all its moves and skills!" Dent declared. "I shall choose Yanappu!" His Pokémon materialized and stood ready.

"Then this will be an interesting match," replied the blonde haired woman.

"Begin the battle!" the announcer called out and the crowd cheered.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Dent ordered.

"Counter with Razor Shell!" countered Cynthia.

Yanappu used Bullet Seed, but Susanoo detached his scalchop and used a flurry of slashes to deflect all the projectiles expertly.

"Use Dig!" Dent said, and Pansage dove into the ground.

"Susanoo! Stand on your scalchop!" ordered Cynthia.

Susanoo placed the scalchop on the ground, upside down, and stood in the centre of it. There it waited. It did not have to wait long as Yanappu erupted from the ground, right underneath Susanoo, and launched it into the air. But thanks to the scalchop used as a shield, Susanoo was unharmed.

"Use Water Pulse and then use Razor Shell on it!" called out Cynthia.

Susanoo created a ball or water before firing it at Yanappu, who was standing on the ground underneath the Oshawott. Susanoo then used Razor Shell on its own attack, splitting the Water Pulse in half. The two halves parted and moved away from each other, looking to completely miss its target. The two halves of Water Pulse hit the ground, on either side of Pansage. The resulting waves of water crashed into the grass Pokémon on both sides, dealing a large amount of damage and flinging it into the sky, straight towards Susanoo.

"Use Razor Shell again!" ordered Cynthia.

Susanoo slashed Yanappu right on the head, sending it crashing back to earth. The Oshawott landed perfectly and readied itself for another round. But that was no longer necessary as Yanappu was out like a light.

"Yanappu is no longer able to battle. Susanoo wins!" the announcer called out and the crowd went nuts.

"Well done Susanoo," Cynthia smiled as she walked over and picked up her Pokémon. "Take a good rest now." She recalled her partner and looked over at Dent.

"That was quite an amazing strategy you used," Dent acknowledged.

"Thank you. Your Yanappu is well trained," Cynthia replied.

"You're very strong. I got to wonder if there's anyone stronger than you?" the Connoisseur asked.

"Possibly," Cynthia replied with a fleeting glance at Josh, who waited in the competitor's box. "I guess we shall see."

"Will Josh and Cynthia come forward please!" the announcer called into him microphone. The two of them walked over and placed themselves in their respective spots.

"That was fast" Ty remarked.

"Indeed" Roxas nodded.

"Ooh! A Lucario!" a voice shouted.

Roxas barely had any time to roll out of the way as Bianca came sliding in.

"Please, don't do that" Ty said, as the girl brushed herself off.

"Fine, now where are you Zorua?" Bianca called out trying to find the small fox.

"I best make a quick trip for the last battle" Ty muttered as he silently exited the stadium.

Josh smiled at my girlfriend. "It's been awhile since we did this last," he said.

"It has indeed. Forty-eight wins and forty-eight losses between the two of us; we're at a draw at twenty-four matches each," Cynthia replied.

"Well let's make this win number twenty-five; for either of us," Josh nodded before he looked to Roxie, who was at his side. "You ready to tango with Cynthia's choice?" he asked.

"You can count on me!" she replied, hyped up for her turn of battle. She then jumped forward and waited.

"Well then. I choose Mienshao!" she called out as she threw her Poke ball into the air and released the recently acquired Mienshao. She materialized and saw her opponent.

"_Roxie, I didn't know I was going to battle with you,"_ she stated before her eyes hardened. _"But I will fight if I must!"_

"That's the spirit!" Roxie grinned as she got into a fighting stance; Mienshao doing the same. "Know that I will not hold back!"

"_Likewise,"_ Mienshao replied.

"Begin!" the announcer called, and the battle kick started.

"Mienshao, use Swift!" Cynthia ordered.

"Deflect with Bone Rush!" Josh countered.

Mienshao opened her mouth and shot several star shaped shards of energy at Roxie. She created a long bone staff made of Aura and began to spin it very quickly, deflecting each and every Swift aimed at her. The sparks of light flew in almost every direction as Roxie's eyes were focused on the task.

"Rush in and attack!" Josh called.

"Use Detect!" Cynthia replied.

Roxie sped in with her staff and began to strike her opponent, but Mienshao had activated her Detect in the nick of time and dodged every single strike.

"Use Force Palm!" the blonde haired woman ordered.

"Block it Roxie!" Josh said.

Mienshao ducked under one of Roxie's strikes and focused power into her arm. Roxie was able to dismiss the staff and put her arms up into a cross guard before the Force Palm hit and she was blasted away. But Roxie flipped and landed perfectly, only slightly dazed, from which she recovered almost instantly.

"Use Extreme Speed!" ordered Josh.

Roxie complied and disappeared using pure speed. Mienshao was knocked around a few times as she tried to find the female Lucario, but was unable to do so.

"Sweep the field around you with your long hair!" Cynthia said.

Mienshao did this and used the long hair on her arms to sweep the area around her. This had an instant effect as Roxie ran into the hair and her feet got tangled up in them, completely stopping her.

"Slam Roxie repeatedly!" Cynthia said.

Mienshao used her hidden strength to fling Roxie into the air and slam her down onto the ground. This process was repeated three times before Josh found a solution.

"Flare your Aura around your ankles!" Josh ordered.

Roxie did so and blasted her Aura out of her ankles. The force of the energy pushed the tangled hair away from her skin enough for her to be freed and she was flung away from the vertigo of the current swing. She was sent into an uncontrolled arc and rolled a few times after landing on her side. She got up, dirt covering her as well as a few bruises and scratches from the previous attacks, and shook herself once to rid the dust.

"You still ok to continue?" Josh asked. Roxie replied with a thumbs up, despite looking like she had just tumbled down the side of a rocky slope. "Great. Let's go with the Meteor Smash combo," he explained.

'Meteor Smash combo? He's planning something,' Cynthia thought as she heard Josh talk to Roxie before she took off towards Mienshao. "Use Detect!" she called out again.

Roxie charged up an Aura Sphere and flung it at Mienshao before jumping into the air. Mienshao did a short jump that would enable the Aura Sphere to pass underneath her harmlessly. However the Aura Sphere wasn't aimed at Mienshao at all, but the space where Mienshao had been standing only a millisecond ago. The attack impacted the ground and the ensuing explosion pushed the dodging Pokémon higher into the air, heading right for Roxie.

When Mienshao was right underneath, Roxie focused and unleashed a flurry of intense punches and kicks that signaled she was using Close Combat on Mienshao. The last hit blasted Mienshao back to the earth, where after the dust had cleared, was completely knocked out. Roxie landed on the ground, panting hard from the energy lost using the move.

"Mienshao is out of the battle. The victory goes to Roxie and Josh!" the announcer called out and the crowd cheered loudly.

Roxie pumped her fist weakly into the air as she stumbled over to Josh. "Did it…" she smiled.

"You sure did. Nice work," Josh smiled back, scratching the top of her head in affection. Roxie smiled from the contact. Josh then fished out a chocolate bar from his pocket and unwrapped it for Roxie. "Here you go. You deserve it."

Despite the wounds of her battle, she happily accepted the bar and chomped down on it, moaning at the taste. Josh shook his head in amusement before looking up to Cynthia as she recalled Mienshao. She walked over and put out her hand.

"Good battle. That was a nice finish," she said. In response Josh ignored the hand and simply wrapped her up in a tight hug. "If I didn't think of an escape to your own ingenious plan, I think Roxie might not of made it," Josh replied. "But yes, it was a good battle."

"Now it is time for the final battle! Ty vs. Josh!" the ref called.

"You know, it doesn't really surprise me we're both here" Ty said, pulling out a poke ball.

"Well I knew it would be either me or Cynthia that would face you, but I'm glad it's me," Josh said, pulling out his poke ball.

"You may have won last time, but let's see if you can go two for two." Ty threw his poke ball and with a burst of light along with a thud, Darmantian stood looking proud.

"Oi, when did you bring him back?" Josh asked.

"During your match with Cynthia, and don't think I forgot about you" Ty said throwing a second poke ball to Josh.

Josh caught it in his hand and tossed it into the air. The ball opened up and released out a Blaziken.

"Hey Ifrit! What's up?" Josh grinned.

"_Hey Josh! Great to see you so soon!"_ Ifrit replied as the two bumped fists in a brotherly manner.

"We've got ourselves a toughie," Josh pointed to Ty's choice.

Ifrit turned and grinned. _"Excellent!"_

"Darmantian vs. Ifrit. Ready? Begin!"

"Darmantian use Rollout!" Ty shouted.

Darmantian curled itself into a ball and charged straight at Ifrit.

"Ifrit, up into the air and use Cut!" Josh said.

Ifrit leapt over the charging Pokémon and sliced the Pokémon along the back with his claws. Darmantian growled as he continued rolling, bouncing off a wall and back into the Blaziken with increased force.

"You alright Ifrit?" Josh called. The Pokémon merely shook his head to clear the slight dizziness and gave his master the thumbs up. "Alright, use Sky Uppercut!"

Ifrit's fist glowed brightly as he ran towards Darmantian.

"Darmantian, counter with Hammer Arm!" Ty shouted.

Darmantian's arm was covered with bright light as he charged towards the other Pokémon. They clashed together in an explosion, smoke covering the field from the two powerhouses.

Both trainers slightly grimaced as they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, both Pokémon were still standing.

"This battle is over!" a voice shouted.

Everyone's attention was turned towards the sound. Standing at the top of the stairs in the stands, were a group of Team Galactic holding an intricate looking box.

"Says who?" Josh pointed at them.

"The prize!" the ref gasped.

"The what?" Ty asked.

"It's the prize, a stone said to be infused with the power of Reshiram. It is said that whoever holds the stone would be able to call on the very flames of the legendary dragon or even summon it."

"Then we best get it back" Josh said.

"Some grunts in the way though and our Pokémon are not in the best of shape" Ty said, Darmantian and Ifrit wincing at their injuries.

"We'll have to do the best we can" Josh grimaced. "Ifrit, I need your help now bro. Use Flamethrower!"

"Ah hell, Darmantian let's show those punks what happens when they interrupt our match! Use Overheat!"

A cone of fire erupted from Ifrit's maw while Darmantian did the same. The flames struck the group, causing the box to be destroyed and the stone to fly into the air.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!" Josh shouted as he backpeddled and jumped to catch the stone. "Yeah! I got it! And you're out!" he called to Team Plasma. But then Josh blinked and stood still for a moment when the stone in his fist erupted into flames and spread all across him.

"Josh!" Cynthia screamed as she ran towards him.

"Don't!" Ty shouted. "You'll be burned as well!"

"Josh" Cynthia mumbled weakly.

"Easy, he's fine. I can still see his aura. Look, the flames are going out."

The flames slowly sputtered out, leaving an unconscious and partially burned Josh on the ground.

"Right, let's get him some help" Ty said as he easily lifted Josh up.

**End of Chapter. Well that was a long time in the making. Sorry for making you all wait, Thanksgiving and all that. Getting fat and dealing with college finals.**


	17. Magical Mishaps

Chapter 17: Magical mishaps

"Josh, you with us?" Ty asked as he gently slapped the aura user on the cheek.

"Here, let me" Cynthia said pushing him out of the way. She bent down to Josh's level on the bed to give him a searing kiss.

Josh's eyes snapped open and pulled Cynthia in closer to deepen the kiss and turn it into a full blown make out session.

"I've heard of sleeping beauty being woken up with a kiss but I don't think it ever went the other way around" Ty muttered as he 'watched' the two go at it.

Finally growing tired of it, he gave a very loud cough to gain their attention. Cynthia gave a small blush while Josh leveled a glare at him.

"Glare all you want buddy but you can do that a later time" Ty said waving him off. "Now how do you feel? It's not every day you become a living torch."

"Probably the same way you felt when you turned into a living light bulb" Josh grinned as he sat up, feeling very proud of his counter.

"So you're alright?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

"If I wasn't then you both would know" Josh said as he climbed out of the bed.

He then froze. "Hang on a sec," he said before he felt his package for a few seconds. "Yep! All there!"

Cynthia shook her head amused before getting a little worried again. "Well, if you're feeling normal" Cynthia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me!" Josh said backing up a bit and waving his arms around to emphasize how much better he was. "I'm cool."

"Josh you're okay!" a blur shouted as it flew into Josh.

"Roxie, if you don't let go… I won't be…" Josh grunted as the Lucario crushed him into an Ursarang hug.

"Whoops, sorry" Roxie blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't sweat it" Josh said as he got his breath back. "So how long was I out?"

Ty thought for a second as he counted it up. "About a day, give or take a few weeks."

"Only that long?" Josh laughed.

"Oh you two" Cynthia sighed as she palmed her face.

Roxie, Ty and Josh just laughed at Cynthia's 'distress' and before long she joined in as well.

"So what do we do now?" Roxie asked as their laughter died down.

"Well, we could just move onto the next town so I could get my next badge" Ty mused.

"Or we could just go out and explore you know" Cynthia suggested. "We've pretty much done what you wanted."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that you two wanted to do something" Ty said feeling slightly ashamed of his selfishness.

"S'okay man" Josh said waving it off. "Listen, why don't we just set aside the questing for a bit and go for a picnic or something? Let everyone relax and enjoy nature."

"That sounds good to me" Cynthia said.

"I'm game" Roxie grinned bouncing on her paws.

"Then I guess we're going on a picnic then" Ty said clapping his hands together. "Roxas, you can come in now."

"So where shall we go?" Roxas asked as he stepped into the room.

"Anywhere we want really" Josh shrugged. "Plenty of forest, we could try to find a lake, or just find some park in a town."

"I say forest, plenty of berries to eat there" Roxie said.

"It's a good way to connect with nature and it's been a bit since we've relaxed" Cynthia thought.

"Not to mention that we'll be hidden from the fan girls" Ty shuddered.

The entire group shuddered with him at the thought of nature's abomination.

"Come on then, we'll need supplies if this is going to happen" Josh said walking out the door. "I remember seeing a store when we first arrived in town."

After purchasing the necessary items for the picnic, the group of five left in a hurry to find the perfect spot for their outing. Several hours later, they managed to find a small clearing perfect for what they needed.

"Let's set up, I'll check around for any berries that may be lying around" Ty said as he placed his pack on the ground.

"Right, try to see if you could find me some Lum Berries would you?" Josh called as Ty walked back into the woods. "Man, it took long enough just to find this place. I'm starved!"

"And find me some Wiki Berries!" Cynthia shouted.

"Alright, be back in a few!" Ty said as he took off.

Leaping from tree to tree, Ty searched for the fruits requested. He managed to find some Oran and Pecha but couldn't seem to find the Wiki and Lum berries Josh and Cynthia asked for.

"There has to be some out here" Ty muttered as he used his aura vision to look around. About to give up, he detected something at the edge of his aura.

"The hell?" Ty whispered as he jumped from tree to tree. He found the disturbance in a girl dressed up in a witches outfit reading from a book muttering something.

"Hey, you alright?" Ty called as he jumped down.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to do as it startled the girl from whatever she was doing. A bright bolt flew from the book and struck Ty dead in the chest, sending him flying.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" the girl shouted as she rushed to find the fallen aura user.

"Why would you do that?" Ty groaned as he sat up. He tried rubbing the spot where he'd been hit and found something wrong. He couldn't reach his chest properly and it felt awkward to sit.

Then it struck him, he had seen that outfit and the girl wearing it before.

* * *

"Um, could you help me please?" Lily asked.

"Hm? Who are you?" Josh asked. The strange girl had just walked in with a Murkrow on her shoulder and a Luxray next to her. The strange thing was the Luxray was wearing a belt with poke balls on it.

"Not really helping her so much as it is helping me" the Luxray said as it sat on it's haunches.

"Wait, you're speaking human" Cynthia said, her eyes widening.

"You're voice sounds familiar" Roxie muttered as she rubbed her chin.

"Wait a second… Ty?" Josh asked, shocked.

"Bingo mate" Ty said, giving the Luxray equivalent to a grin.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Lily said bowing profusely. "I was working on a spell and your friend startled me. My incantation was interrupted and, well, you can see what happened."

"And would you happen to know of a way of turning him back?" Roxas asked as he inspected Ty in his new form.

"No" Lily admitted. "But it will wear off in a while" she added brightly.

"It's not so bad" Ty said stretching. "I mean it is weird walking on all fours but it feels . . . better to be like this."

"I'm not sure we understand" Cynthia said as she sat down.

"Well, it's like having a heavy blanket on you, blocking off any feeling" Ty tried to explain. "I can feel my connection the aura so much better now than I could before. It seems that Pokémon all have a natural connection, turning into one just simply enhanced my already strong connection."

"Maybe we should be Pokémon too" Josh joked.

"Oh, I can do that!" Lily brightened as she brought out her book.

"No wait!" Josh shouted, waving his hands but the spell already finished.

In Josh's place now stood a Ninetails, his fur a midnight black while Cynthia was turned into a Ninetails as well with platinum fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ironic that you'd both be turned into the same type of Pokémon" Ty said, watching them both.

"I think it's rather fitting" Josh said as he swished his tails about. "I've got fox tails! WHOO HOO! I've always dreamt of having a fox's tail attached to me. And now I've got nine of them!"

"I kind of like how my fur feels" Cynthia commented as she used one of her paws to rub her coat.

"Now we'll just have to wait for this to wear out and hope no one tries to capture us" Ty said.

"Hey, a Luxray and a pair of Ninetails! My lucky day!" A random trainer shouted as he walked into the clearing.

"I really hate Murphy" Ty sweat dropped as he readied himself to fight.

* * *

"Is this spot some kind of bloody convention center for random trainers?" Josh panted as they fought off the twelfth trainer that day.

"I'm still very sorry" Lily bowed, anime tears flowing.

"Just say that this spell will end soon" Cynthia begged as she tried to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry but I don't know" Lily said. "It could end in the next few seconds or in a few years."

"YEARS!" yelled Josh in a panic. "I don't mind being a Pokémon for that long but I don't think I would last that long evading trainers."

"Then we need to go through that book and figure out if there is something that can help us" Ty said.

"Okay, I'll check" Lily said flipping her book open.

Suddenly, a large net shot out and ensnared Cynthia.

"What the?" Cynthia cried out as the net started dragging her away.

"We may not have gotten the brat's Pikachu but these Pokémon will make do" a voice said.

"Not you again!" Ty snarled.

"Oh? The Luxray can talk?" James said as he noticed the others. "The boss will be interested in this one."

"Screw you! Thunder!" Ty shouted, electricity blaring out of his body and straight towards the Rockets.

"Humph, not going to work" Meowth said as he held up a strange looking device. The lightning attack was absorbed straight into it and simply faded away.

"Thanks to our constant attempts at kidnapping Pikachu we have plenty of experience dealing with electric Pokémon" Jessie smirked.

"Then let's see you deal with fire" Josh growled. "Flamethrower!" A large cone of fire spewed from his mouth towards the trio.

"Childs play" Meowth said. He took out a small circular device and placed it on the ground. It expanded with the entire group on it, a transparent dome rose from the edges and enclosed them within. The fire hit the dome but was diverted to the sides, the dome not sustaining any damage.

"Blast they're well prepared" Ty growled. "Let's see them block this. Volt Tackle!"

Taking a slow start, he built up speed till he was enclosed with an electric storm and rammed straight into the Rocket trio, the dome bending inwards before finally breaking.

"Impossible!" Jessie gasped.

"Now it's my turn" Josh grinned. "Flare Blitz!"

Josh ran forward, fire encasing him in a blazing fury as he rammed into the Rocket Gang. The attack caused a large explosion, smoke billowing everywhere.

Out of the smoke came Team Rocket floating in the air using jetpacks.

"Humph, it seems this is more trouble than it's worth" James growled.

"Never mind them, we need to get moving" Meowth said. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"That's right, run you cowards!" Ty shouted as Josh used his teeth to free Cynthia from the net.

"You OK?" Josh asked quietly as he nuzzled her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cynthia said as she stood up.

"They seemed different from last time" Ty muttered as he sat back on his haunches.

"Yeah, they were better prepared" Josh agreed. "Last time it was like dealing with a trio of clowns, funny but still no one likes them. Now, they actually act like they have training."

"So that means not only do we need to watch out for Team Plasma but now Team Rocket" Cynthia growled.

"And it would be easier if we weren't Pokémon!" Ty said loudly.

"I already said I'm sorry!" Lily shouted back. "Now hold still I think I've found a counter spell to this."

Chanting in a strange language, a green bolt flew from the book and struck Ty, sending him flying into the trees.

"That hurt!" Ty shouted. "But I think it worked . . . sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Josh asked.

"Well" Ty started as he walked back into the clearing.

"Um, I don't think your arms or your legs are supposed to bend that way" Roxie blanched.

"This feels worse than it looks" Ty muttered.

"I bet," Josh said, grimacing at his friend.

"Let me try again" Lily muttered before casting another spell.

Ty was sent flying from the clearing again as the magic hit him.

"Why am I being the test dummy here? Use Josh next time!" Ty shouted hopping back into the clearing on his one leg.

"Stop being a wimp and take one for the team!" Josh shouted encouragingly.

"I'm taking all for the team!" Ty snapped.

"Easy there" Roxas said, helping him stand up. "Look, all your missing is your leg. Maybe the next spell will fix you up."

"Fine, one last time then it's your turn" Ty grumbled.

Lily rolled up her sleeves before levitating her book, spreading her hands out and began a long incantation. The clouds above darkened and thunder roared through the skies with lightning flashing, wind blowing debris everywhere.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore" Ty said nervously as he eyed the turn of weather.

"Now change him back!" Lily finished, a red bolt of magic striking Ty.

"Son of a-!" Ty yelled as he went through several trees.

The weather calmed and the sun shone through once more. The group ran towards Ty's location and saw a small smoking crater were he landed.

"You alright down there?" Josh called.

"It's official, I hate magic!" Ty shouted back.

"But did it work?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh it worked but it hurts like getting run over by a Rampardos!" Ty said as he walked out of the crater, dusting himself off. "And the best part is, now it's your turn."

Josh and Cynthia eyed each other nervously as Lily rolled her sleeves up once more, preparing the spell.

* * *

**End of Chapter. How long has it been? Too long. I'm sorry for not updating since last year, things have been a bit different around here. Anyways, big news. First thing: Thanks to you all this story has reached over 10,000 hits! But only 48 reviews. . . Meh, s'fine. Next, I also received my first flame. And I must thank the person for providing me the perfect flame for me to roast my marshmallows with, now I can make my smore's! But what this anonymous viewer said has left me wondering: Should I restart this story and try again? Or hope for the best and press on with what I have? I leave that for you all to decide.**


End file.
